


Till Death do Us Part

by mooncrest (CaramelLioness)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Raphael, Romance, Simon Lewis Loves Raphael Santiago, Vampires, Warlock Magnus Bane, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/mooncrest
Summary: Magnus Bane takes his friends and husband on a trip to Mount Alicante, a mountain he privately owns, where a tragedy occurs. Two years later when they go back, Magnus finds an old acquaintance he never thought he'd see again. Magnus realizes this old friend of his is the reason of the tragedy.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I've very recently got into the Shadowhunters TV series! I've yet to read the books so any fics to come will be from what I get from the TV series. My love for Saphael made this story and I'm happy to share it with you! It's all finished and I'd like to know what guys think about it since it'll be my first Shadowhunters fic 😊  
> Let me know what you guys thought about the prologue, also just in case:  
> The top of the chapters will have the statements they all had to make after Raphael disappears which was answered by Luke and then he gives a run down of it on his own notes (sorry for that if I was making things too obvious).  
> Tell me what guys think 😊

**Prologue**

* * *

"I...I should've known. It was all my fault. I _sensed_ something was off...deep down, I could feel it. I ignored it though. All I could think about was the fun everyone would have...I thought that we were alone...I could've sworn! I was foolish...he's gone now and...there's pain and loss...I'll never forgive myself..." 

\- Magnus Bane, 12/17/20

**Mr. Magnus Bane was cooperative with the questioning and feels responsible for the disappearance of his friend. Mr. Bane owns the largest lodge in Mount Alicante, Bane Manor. No evidence shows that Mr. Bane can be responsible for Raphael Santiago's disappearance. - NYPD Detective Luke Garroway**

Mount Alicante was a gorgeous scenery once summer left and fall (with winter following right behind) arrived. It was breezy and just the perfect temperature for hot cocoa and marshmallows. Winter was Magnus's favorite season for Mount Alicante. Every single tree, hill or nearby cabin was caked with the white powder that came from above and landed elegantly onto a surface. The sharp wind that roamed the atmosphere brought chills up and down your spine - the perfect fix-it being a nice cuddle with the one you love. 

The mountain was a gift from his father, Asmodeus, many centuries ago. Yes, Magnus was immortal, and he kept the mountain close to him and had never shared it before with others. Since he was the owner, he made sure the place was being well kept. As it belonged to him, he was aware of whatever went on with it - trespassers and whatnot. It was about a century ago when Magnus built a huge lodge up there. 

Magnus didn't want to have to mess around with the system if he had a legal document stating that he owned the mountain. He was a warlock - he could take down who and whatever tried taking what was rightfully his. He didn't make a fuss when mortals started creating cabins and living in them. He whined a bit when they industrialized it some more by adding a ski lodge with a cable car. Magnus stayed back and let them do what they wanted. 

The mountain will always be his.

Being alive for so long, Magnus didn't think he'd find true love. It took the twenty-first century when he found it in a tall, beautiful boy by the name Alexander, or Alec, Lightwood. Alec was everything Magnus imagined and more. Magnus, as usual, poured all of his flirting onto the boy. The warlock fell in love with Alec blushing and being flustered. Magnus was dying to put a ring on the boy's finger and spoil him to death. 

A plus to this union with Alec meant meeting his friends, which was a delight. They were some different kind of people for certain. Alec introduced his adoptive brother, Jace, and sister, Isabelle. Jace was the macho, narcissistic type. Isabelle (Magnus's favorite) was a beautiful lady who was compassionate and charming. Magnus would be lucky to call either of them his in-laws (which was the whole idea). 

Isabelle then introduced her girlfriend, Clary Fairchild. Clary was a headstrong and stubborn redhead that Magnus kept an eye on. Not saying that Clary meant ill will against anyone, but Magnus wondered how far her stubbornness would take her. It was crystal clear to him that she was head over heels for Isabelle. It's just like she seemed the type to fight hard for a cause of someone she loved, regardless of the consequences. And who might she drag down with her. 

Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago were not what Magnus was anticipating. Funny enough, Magnus was aware of Raphael's existence since his mother, Guadalupe, worked as his housekeeper. Raphael was also one of the few people who was aware that Magnus was a warlock. The only reason the handsome Latino knew was because he caught Magnus in action. Ever since Guadalupe was hired, Magnus considered Raphael like a brother (if not a son due to how much he doted on him) and Raphael appreciated it. Neither were just aware of the mutual friends they had. 

Raphael's little sweetheart, Simon, was a lot (not that that was a bad thing per se). Simon liked to talk a lot. The nice thing about Simon's rants was that everything he mentioned were topics he was compassionate about like his movies and comics. Although being on Earth for centuries, Magnus would be lying if he understood every single pop culture reference Simon brought up. To Magnus, the little mortal was cute and he would like him since he held Raphael's heart (which was a big thing). 

The seven of them were great friends and hung out when they could. Magnus and Alec found themselves hanging out with Raphael and Simon often since they were both past the whole "dating stage." Isabelle and Clary still wanted to just be girlfriends whereas Jace was starting up conversations with a pretty girl named Maia Roberts. Raphael, discreetly, received advice from Alec and he when he wanted to propose to Simon. The two were two years into their relationship and were committed. Magnus and Alec assisted as much as they could. 

It was on Simon's birthday that Raphael proposed. Simon said yes of course and shared the news with his mom and sister. Elaine, Simon's mom, and Guadalupe, had different opinions since the Lewis's were Jewish and the Santiago's were Catholics. Regardless, the two mothers compromised and the special day came. Neither family had much extended family besides close friends like the Fairchild's and the Lightwood's. Magnus was there, of course, celebrating happily at the lovely union. Alec and he would be at an altar sooner than later. 

Months after Simon became Simon Santiago, Magnus was proposing to Alec. It hadn't been long, but he knew the mortal was his soulmate. Then there was the fact that Alec was only a mortal - Magnus shared his secret the first month of them being together. He couldn't lie. He did think about farther into their future. Magnus couldn't turn Alec into a warlock and that's how they'd live eternally together. Eventually, they would need to deeply discuss this matter, but for now, they just were together - head over heels for each other. 

Alec became a Bane and they shared one of Magnus's many homes. Chairman Meow and Church were delighted to accept Alec completely in their home. Magnus was thrilled to have finally found that true love. Centuries ago, he thought he had found that in a beautiful woman, but what they had couldn't have been true. Not as true and beautiful as what he had with Alec. 

Now, our tale doesn't revolve around Malec. No, no, children, this story is different. We just wanted to introduce you to the gang and their lovely life. How lovely it was, until that unfortunate day…

_**~Till Death do Us Part~** _   
  


Clary was the one that discovered Magnus's lodge in Mount Alicante. Her father, Luke, along with a bunch of other cops had to arrest this group of druggies who were bothering the locals at Mount Alicante. Luke said he heard that the biggest lodge up there belonged to none other than her friend - Magnus Bane. Of course, Clary decided to share it during date night. 

"I didn't know about this." Alec was the first one to respond verbally, a playful smile on his face as he glanced at his husband. 

Magnus sent an unimpressed look towards Clary who raised her hands up in surrender. "It's nothing, really...I purchased it a long, long, long time ago, darling."

Jace came back from the kitchen with drinks. He handed one to Isabelle. "When was the last time you used it?" 

Magnus told the truth. "I've actually... never used it before..." 

Simon gasped. "You're basically Batman with a secret lair and you haven't used it?!" That boy and his comics, Magnus thought while he planned how to get back at Clary. 

Isabelle was intrigued by this piece of information as she looked at her brother. "You guys could have totally used it for your honeymoon." 

"Would've saved money." Raphael added, draping an arm around Simon and pulling him close. 

Magnus huffed, looking at them as if they were insane. "Excuse me, but our trips were lovely. Alexander and I had the time of our lives, okay?" 

"You like to spoil me too much." Alec sent a toothy grin at his husband before earning bedroom eyes from Magnus. 

Jace complained about the look Magnus was sending Alec before they continued their game of Monopoly. They forgot it was the longest game in the world, but not everyone knew how to play chess. It was game night today and Monopoly was the only board game Magnus had in the house - it was a prank gift from Ragnor Fell, a long time friend of his. They could have watched a movie, but Alec and he were supposed to go shopping for a new TV tomorrow since theirs was acting up. 

So Monopoly it was. 

Clary had ended up in jail when she popped a question out of the blue. "Maybe we should take a trip as couples to Magnus's lodge." 

Magnus dropped the dice when he heard the words. He looked at the corner of his eyes and saw that no one found an issue with that. 

Isabelle reacted seconds after Magnus dropped the dice. "Babe, that sounds like an awesome idea! It probably looks nice in the winter."

Exactly what Magnus believed. How funny since this was the last week of November. 

Jace pouted when he came up with an epiphany. "I'm barely dating Maia though…" 

"Nothing has been set yet, Jace." The blonde looked to see Simon hadn't taken his eyes off the game when he replied. 

"What do you think, Mags?" Alec eyed his husband, noticing he hadn't said one word. He didn't find it in an issue that Magnus hadn't told him. If anything, he'd believe that it slipped Magnus's mind. Why would Magnus keep track of one lodge when there were other things on his mind? 

Magnus picked up the dice and placed it on the little coffee table. 

"We don't have to." Raphael said, keeping an eye on his friend. He didn't want the other to be troubled by anything. Besides, everyone except Alec and he would understand if it was something that didn't involve humans. 

Magnus couldn't see a reason as to why they couldn't go. It was his mountain and even if they came across anything, Magnus was a powerful warlock that could protect his dear friends. Besides, it has been a long time since he's visited the place. Winter was coming which was the best time to be at Mount Alicante. 

It would be lovely to see and he had people he cared about that he wanted to present the mountain to. It would be fun. They would all have a blast. 

"Sounds like a plan," the warlock broke the small silence that had formed. Clary and Isabelle cheered merrily as they held onto each other. 

Feeling everyone's joyous vibes, brought content to him, especially seeing Alec's excited smile. 

"It's gorgeous during the wintertime, so it's perfect that November is ending." Magnus rolled the dice and moved his tophat piece ten times. 

It was Alec's turn as he took the dice from his husband. "We'll have to pick the days when we're all free so we can enjoy our wintry vacation." 

In no time everyone fished out their phones to plan the perfect days that they could all head to Mount Alicante. Being a warlock and owning his own clubs, Magnus had all the free time he could spare. He trusted Catarina to keep down the fort while he was away with his friends. Catarina was glad to be put in charge and just made sure to get Magnus to promise Alec and he would watch Madzie when the time came up. Of course, there was no problem in it since the couple loved the sweet little girl. 

Clary's schedule was good since she was a painter and controlled her own schedule. The website where she sold her paintings was fine and she had her manager take control whenever there was an issue. Isabelle had to call for some time off, but she was confident everything would be fine. 

Jace had free time and asked if he could invite Maia. Magnus didn't think anything major was to happen on this trip, so he said he could definitely extend the invitation to her. Jace texted her right after and got a quick reply which made him triumph victoriously. 

Simon didn't have any upcoming events and he made sure to confirm with Maureen about this before setting things in stone. Simon and Raphael were both good to go with their schedule. It was decided that night that they would be visiting Mount Alicante where Magnus's lodge was and they'd have a fun time together as friends. 

The idea was to head to lodge the week before Christmas. It wouldn't have made sense to do it during that holiday since they had other plans. Magnus would be joining the Lightwood's in their annual Christmas get together with the addition of Clary and her parents. Then there was the Lewis's and Santiago's were having their own gathering too. 

Mount Alicante was about two hours away from Mount Marcy (which was five hours away from the city). Obviously they all couldn't fit in one car along with their bags. They also didn't want to take too many cars. Raphael and Simon ended up riding with Magnus and Alec while Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Maia would be in the other car. Their bags and supplies fit perfectly with this arrangement. 

There was a little bit of traffic since people were driving out of the state for Christmas, but it was fine. Magnus eyed the rearview mirror to see Simon and Raphael asleep in the back. He awed at how cute they looked. Magnus was delighted that they had each other. There was no doubt in him that they were souls truly meant to be together. 

"What are you looking at?" Alec questioned amusedly as he put his phone in his pocket. Isabelle texted him that Jace and Maia were hitting it off well. Alec was happy about that. 

Magnus shook his head, assuring his husband it wasn't anything to worry about. "Those two love birds behind us. They're cute, aren't they?"

"They're good together. Simon the chatterbox with Raphael the antisocial." Alec acknowledged. He glanced at the window, feeling pleased to see the snowflakes fall. It was a beautiful sight. 

Magnus chuckled at Alec's words. It was the perfect description of the two. He could only imagine how others would describe Alec and he. Magnus the majestic and Alec the brave? Magnus didn't hate the idea of being majestic. It made sense with him being a warlock. 

"So...why didn't you mention the mountain?" Magnus stole a small worried glance at his mortal husband. Alec didn't frown. "Curiously speaking." 

Magnus breathed, looking back at the road. He was being honest, never hiding the truth from his husband. "Honestly, it's one of those things you put in the back of your mind. Not that they're good or bad, they're just there. My father gifted it to me centuries ago and I didn't hold a ton of interest in it. It's just a mountain..." 

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Just a mountain?" 

Magnus could see why Alec questioned him. He sometimes forgot that things that might appear normal to him, weren't normal for humans. "It's like a pen you keep in your house. You don't appreciate it because...it's just there. It's just yours, you know?" 

Alec shook his head while giggling. He loved how different Magnus was although sometimes it was hard understanding what the other night he feeling. He got used to his husband being a warlock long ago. 

"I love you," the hazel eyed man murmured soft enough for Magnus to hear clearly. 

Magnus grinned. "I love you too, darling." 

_**~Till Death do Us Part~** _

Once they arrived at Mount Alicante, no one stopped expressing how gorgeous the place was. Alec was the only one who knew that Magnus owned the mountain and he knew better than to accidentally slip that up. He intertwined his hand with his husband's as Magnus led them towards the lodge. Clary's and Isabelle's eyes shone like the stars in the night sky as they took in the breathtaking scenery. 

Magnus explained that all of the cabins were many miles away from each other, so they didn't have to worry about the locals or tourists bothering them. Jace awed at the knowledge that there was a ski lodge along with a cable car - which was the transportation they were going to use. Magnus gave Clizzy and Jaia a run down of what to do since he'd be riding first with the other three. When he got a thumbs up from all of them, he went inside the cable car with his husband and Saphael. 

While in the cable car, Magnus heard the other three conversing about some superhero movie the warlock couldn't help but tune out. Instead, his attention was on something else entirely. There was a small turn in the cable car that the three mortals dismissed while Magnus kept his eyes on the window the transporting vehicle had. His eyes didn't leave the window as he stared. Deep down, he felt something off. 

Being a warlock, it was normal to get hunches about certain situations. Magnus couldn't tell what this feeling was, but it was there and that alone was important. An almost panicky feeling welled up within his stomach. Was it a good idea bringing his husband and good friends to Mount Alicante? Had he made the right choice in doing this? All of these doubts clouded everything. 

Magnus breathed heavily. No, he thought. He refused to think like that. This trip was to be a fun one that they could all share together before they'd go off and be with their families. This was a good idea. They were going to be fine. There was no reason why they wouldn't be. Magnus owned the damn mountain, so he was the one with all the cards. He wouldn't let anything happen. Precious lives were with him. Everything will be fine, he thought positively. 

Purposely, Magnus circled an arm around Alec's waist securely. Whenever he was feeling down, he loved being around his husband. A mere touch from his beloved did just the trick. Alec turned him with a concerned look, earning a kiss on the lips instead. Magnus wouldn't share his doubts with Alec when there was absolutely no need. Besides, everything was fine. The warlock believed he was just overreacting. 

"Which house is the gathering going to be at?" Alec inquired the two. Although with the addition of Clary, Jocelyn, Luke and Magnus, his mother insisted family events be celebrated at the Lightwood household. 

Raphael chuckled humorlessly. "My mom and Elaine kept going back and forth. Then there's the fact that they celebrate Hanukkah and we celebrate Christmas." 

"It was this large civil argument that went back and forth like ping-pong. You know what else? It was during a dinner gathering when we discussed this! Mom is used to getting her way and Becky and I had to get her to calm down. It was insane that they couldn't agree on anything!" Simon babbled with a wide grin on his face. 

Alec leaned closer to Magnus. "So what was the end result?" 

"Raph and his family came over on the 11th for Hanukkah which was fun! Since they came over to celebrate Hanukkah, we're going to their home to celebrate Christmas. It's different, but I like it. We're spending time together like a family should, that's all that matters to me." 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You'll be the death of me, Simon Lewis." He wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, bringing him close to his chest. 

Simon raised his right hand, showing off his marriage band. " _Technically,_ I'm Simon Santiago, babe." 

"Thank heavens for that," the Catholic male whispered as he connected his lips with Simon's. Simon giggled while being kissed so passionately, he wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck. 

Magnus and Alec shook their heads as they watched the couple share a loving moment. Alec's hazel eyes observed the area. They were basically on top of a large hill and there was a rail to prevent people from falling off the edge. Taking Magnus's hand, Alec proceeded cautiously towards the rail. He was stunned to see the beautiful sight. 

There was darkness surrounding them. You could barely see everything, but you could make out the other large hills and the nature surrounding them. There was snow flying in the air as the sharp wind wafted through the whole atmosphere. It was a sight you couldn't possibly forget. It was one Alec wouldn't forget. 

"You know what's more beautiful than all of this?" Alec felt a blush develop as he heard his husband's smooth voice. Magnus stood right beside Alec, taking Alec's chin in his hand and making him face him. "You." 

Alec couldn't stop the flustered smile that he sent Magnus. He couldn't resist when Magnus was being so romantic and sweet. Alec certainly felt lucky to be married to this wonderful and gorgeous man before him that was truly out of this world. 

The moment was interrupted by the sound of the cable car. Within seconds, the last four of the friends were exiting the cable car and approaching them while carrying their luggage. Magnus went back to being the guide he was many moments ago and led them away from the cable car and towards the direction of his lodge. 

It took many twists and turns, but thankfully there were lights in some areas. If it got too dark, they had their flashlights and phones with them. Fifteen minutes went by when they were in front of a large lodge. There was a sign attached to the wooden gate around the lodge that said BANE MANOR. Magnus tuned out the teasing and led them into the lodge where they could get comfortable. 

"Go ahead and pick whatever room you want. There are so many I can't even count." Magnus said as he flipped the switch and the lights turned on.

It was no lie. The lodge looked like one big manor. There were two floors that were connected by large stairs. Up above you can use the top floor as a type of balcony if you wanted to. The living room was huge with big sofas and comfortable soft chairs. The fireplace was as large and toasty once it was made. 

Getting everyone comfortable and situated didn't take long at all. Since they weren't officially dating yet, Maia and Jace took separate rooms. It didn't damage their bonding time together though - this just helped set some boundaries. 

Their first day consisted of checking out the skiing which was right up the Lightwood's alley since their parents took them on big ski trips when they were younger. Although these were new experiences, Magnus enjoyed them. He would have never thought of even trying to learn how to ski, but he had a good teacher. Wink, wink, his husband. 

They were all having such a good time that they didn't possibly think of being disturbed, Magnus especially. The warlock was in a trance due to everyone having fun and being with Alec. There was no way the warlock could have prepared for what was to come. 

It was Wednesday night, the 17th, when they were all sitting in the living room together watching a movie except Maia and Jace. The two were having a private conversation outside. Evidently, they were going to further discuss which direction their relationship was going. They all hoped it went well for the both of them. 

Magnus felt his eyelids drop when a cellphone rang. His eyes landed on Raphael who was fishing for his phone out of his pocket. Magnus noticed Clizzy asleep on the floor, Alec resting on him and Simon popping in another movie. How long had it been? Were Maia and Jace _still_ talking? How much time did he lose when he was out of it? 

"Yes...qúe, Mama? What do you mean? Dios mío...is she okay?" Raphael's worried tone earned Simon's and Magnus's attention. Simon didn't even put the new movie in, he was too concerned about his husband. 

Raphael rose from where he sat on the sofa and walked away from the living room and near the front door.

"Babe?" Simon called out to him. Magnus wanted to know too. 

Raphael put his phone down momentarily to look at both of them. "I'll be right outside, okay? I just...I need to take this..." He exited the lodge. 

Magnus was about to settle back on the couch and snuggle more with Alec when something caught his eye. Simon was putting on the next movie when Magnus saw something fast move near the window. 

"Excuse me for a second, Sean," the warlock did everything to prevent Alec from awakening which was a success. Magnus walked towards the back door and headed outside where he could hear Maia's and Jace's voice. Hearing them laugh made it evident that they were hitting it off well. 

He witnessed the couple embracing each other as they talked whatever they talked about. He wasn't going to eavesdrop on their conversation, but it was sweet how they held onto each other and looked into each other's eyes. It was a loving moment between the two. The flashing movement appeared again and about twenty feet away from the couple. It took Magnus a second before he realized what it was. 

A vampire. There was a damn vampire on his mountain! 

With a spell on mind and quick movement of his left hand, Magnus smirked when he saw the bloodsucker collapse to the ground. He glamoured his cat eyes and was about to feel relieved when he heard Simon's shout. 

"Raphael!" 

Seconds to minutes to hours. Time was lost, but not in vain. Magnus ran back inside and went through the front door to see Simon calling out for his husband. Raphael never replied back. Magnus followed Simon as he entered the forest a bit. Magnus caught up with him and helped. 

All of the times they called Raphael's name and not once he called back. They found footprints in the snow, but they stopped and Raphael was nowhere to be found. Magnus didn't know what to make of this. Neither of them noticed the cellphone buried deep in the snow where the footprints stopped. 

That night, Raphael Santiago disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell in love with the idea of Alec/Simon friendship - I don't know I just love that friendship and am definitely going to write more fics with it. What did you guys think about the first chapter? I got sad writing sad Simon 😢
> 
> Btw, don't listen to the notes I have at the end of the chapters. It's acting up and it's just a repeated note 😂

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I-I don't know where he is...he had a call from his mom and he went outside to talk to her...he wanted to be alone. It was something serious, his tone and face said it all...where is he? Mags and I went looking...we couldn't find him. Please, tell me you can find him, Luke, he's...he's my husband..." 

\- Simon Santiago, 12/17/20 

**Simon Santiago was cooperative with the questioning. He's stressed and just wants to find his husband, Raphael Santiago. Simon is close to me which is why I promised him we'd try to find Raphael, hoping it comforted him. Simon will only be comforted once Raphael is found. - NYPD Detective Luke Garroway**

December 17th, 2020 was one of the worst nights Magnus has ever seen. After trying to find Raphael themselves, Magnus knew it was time to call the police. He would've helped (since he is a magical immortal), but he needed to support his friends. The one who was taking it the worst was Simon - which wasn't a surprise. It was unfortunate because Simon had to be the one to call his family and in-laws about Raphael's disappearance. 

Clary was the one who volunteered to deliver the news to the Lewis's and Santiago's. Isabelle went with her. There was too much on Simon's mind so it wouldn't be fair to put anything else on his shoulders. Magnus was the first one to make a statement when Clary's dad, Luke Garroway, took him for questioning. Simon chose to go second because he wanted to get everything over with since it was all still fresh in his mind. 

Alec had an arm wrapped around Simon, trying to speak soothing and comforting words towards their friend. Magnus watched with distraught. He wished he could go back and create his own investigation. Not only was Raphael Simon's husband, but Magnus considered him to be his son! Magnus refused to rest until he found at least a clue. Devastation was written all over Simon's face and Magnus just wanted to find Raphael and teleport him right in front of the talkative man. 

Everyone loved Simon better when he was smiling. At least Raphael thought so. Magnus recalled him saying that with the addition of the sun always shining, it never dims. It didn't take long for Magnus to figure out that Simon was simply Raphael's sunshine in his life. Magnus could see why. Raphael didn't have the easiest life and it really did help when Magnus hired Guadalupe. Magnus was even the one to introduce fashion to Raphael which is why he was always dressed handsomely in those elegant suits of his. 

_Damn it_! Magnus cursed internally. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes any second and Magnus couldn't have that, _where the hell are you, Raphael?_

Once the questioning was over, Luke came towards them with hopeful eyes. Magnus hoped the detective would put everything into this investigation because of how much Raphael meant to Simon and Luke saw Simon as his son just as much as Simon saw him as his dad. Magnus could only imagine the distraught that was going through Guadalupe's and Rosa's minds. Plus, there was an issue Guadalupe talked to Raphael about. Magnus would do whatever he could to help the Santiago family - it was a promise he made long ago. 

"I think it'd be best if you guys head home." Simon didn't look up to meet Luke's hopeful eyes when he spoke. Luke looked at the others, understanding Simon's state of mind. "We're doing everything we can." 

Clary and Isabelle entered the room with any form of joy striped from their faces and tones. No one needed to ask them how the calls went since it was obvious by their expressions. Jace and Maia came in with cups of coffee for those who wanted some. Simon didn't want anything, of course, neither did Magnus. 

"How long do you think it'll be until you guys will find him?" Clary asked, receiving looks from everyone excluding Simon. 

Luke wasn't taken back by Clary's question. He believed no one was thinking straight right now. It was bound to happen that someone would say something they'd regret. "This can take some time, Clary. But we're doing everything we can, I can assure you of that." 

Simon mumbled. "I should stay." Now everyone's eyes were on him. It had been the first thing he said after finishing his statement with Luke. 

Alec rubbed circles all over Simon's back soothingly. "Si, you need rest. Raphael wouldn't want you to be stressed out. You can't drain yourself."

Simon turned to face Alec, hoping the other would understand where he was coming from. The sadness in Simon's eyes made Alec's heart break. 

"I need to be here when they find him... he'll probably be freaked out. If I'm here, I can comfort him. It had to have been traumatizing for him, right? He'll need me to be there for him... he'll need me, Alec." Simon said in a pleasing tone. It wouldn't be much of a problem if the circumstances were better. No one had anything yet. It could be hours until they found something.

Magnus knew that these hours were going to be crucial for Simon. He was going to feel useless because he couldn't be out there searching for his husband. He was going to feel devastated at the possibility that they might not find Raphael. Simon could easily get angry or close up entirely from everyone else. 

The warlock didn't know if they were prepared. He was about to say something so Alec wouldn't have to, but his husband beat him to it. 

Alec placed a hand on Simon's neck and gave the chocolate brown eyed man a soft smile. "You're right, Si. He is going to need you when they find him. Therefore you need to eat and you need rest. Raphael is going to need you to be strong for him. When Luke calls us with the news that they found him, I'll drive you myself back here no matter what, okay?" 

Simon nodded, listening to Alec completely while he let the tears fall from his eyes. Alec embraced him tightly and repeated "I know, I know," and "it's going to be okay" in a soothing way. Alec sent Magnus a worried look while he held Simon. Magnus could see that Alec was already afraid of the likelihood that if Luke comes back with news about Raphael it wouldn't be good.

Either they'd find a body or they wouldn't find Raphael at all. Magnus didn't want those thoughts clouding his emotions, but it was typical in situations like this. How could you not think of the worst scenario? 

After wiping away some of Simon's tears, Alec convinced him to follow him. Magnus stepped in front of them, placing a hand on Simon's shoulder. "Don't worry, Simon. I'm going to stay here for a little. I'll update you on everything, okay?" 

Simon smiled at Magnus. "Thank you, Mags."

"We're going to find him, Simon. I swear to God." Magnus promised, not even deciding to use a different name for the man this time around. This was an important matter and it just didn't feel like the appropriate time. 

Alec cleared his throat. "Do you want to head back to your home or would you like to stay at Magnus's and my place? We wouldn't mind at all." 

It took Simon a moment to think about it before he settled that he'd rather not be holed up in their home all by himself. Alec didn't need to say no more and led Simon out of the station and to the parking lot. Clizzy and Jaia followed them not long after. 

Magnus was standing there in silence. He was just desperately waiting for someone to tell Luke they found something. The detective promised him that finding Raphael was his main priority right now before he left. Magnus decided to sit on the bench where Alec and Simon formerly sat. 

His cell rang. He exhaled when he saw it was Rosa. Without hesitation, he answered the call. "Rosa?"

_"Magnus? Where are you?" The girl sounded worried on the other line. Magnus could imagine what the girl was feeling knowing her brother was missing._

"I'm at the station right now. Simon is with Alec right now at our place. The police are on top of everything." Magnus promised. The Santiago's might trust him, but they won't be happy until they know Raphael is fine. It was something none of them knew.

_"Mamá and I need to head over there for questioning, don't we?"_

Magnus nodded although knowing the girl couldn't see it. "Luke said that getting a statement from you and your mom might be helpful. Your mom did call Raphael, didn't she?"

_"Yes. Okay, we'll make our way over there." Rosa answered. Magnus could hear Rosa say something to Guadalupe before getting back on the line. "Oh Magnus, I can't believe this is happening."_

All he could do was offer his condolences, but he wouldn't be accepting that Raphael was dead. He would need to see the man's corpse before ever agreeing that was the date of his friend. "I'm sorry, Rosa, I trust the NYPD will do everything they can."

_"Thank you. I'll see you soon," the girl dejectedly said. Magnus could imagine her watery eyes._

"Okay dear, bye..." Magnus released an exhausted sigh as he hung up the phone. He promised Alec and Simon he would stay at the station, so he'd conduct his own investigation tomorrow or when he could leave. Who knows? Maybe Luke and his team will find something. Magnus surely did hope so. 

Four hours went by and Magnus was still at the station. Alec told him that Simon cried himself asleep, but was fine. Magnus and he were on the phone for over thirty minutes. Clearly, they just missed each other and were both handling the situation and their emotions the best they could. Magnus wished he could be there or back at Mount Alicante to help search for Raphael. Magnus ended the call promising to tell him there's been a change in the search. 

Magnus would doze off from time to time, but he noticed it was early morning when he woke up. Luke offered him a cup of coffee which he took. He'd prefer some tea, but the station likely wouldn't have what he's looking for. Magnus was taking his second sip of the beverage when the station doors opened and two females entered. Magnus set the cup down when he recognized it was Guadalupe and Rosa. 

The dark hair and eyes ran in the Santiago family as well as the lightly tanned complexion. Guadalupe was a small, charming woman who looked to be in her late thirties. She had a small waist, black curling hair, a small heart-shaped face and thin eyebrows that gave her a challenging air that seemed intimidating. 

While Guadalupe easily looked intimidating, Rosa was the opposite in Magnus's mind. She was a petite girl with short black hair that nearly went below her ears. Her brown eyes were soft and shone in the light which gave off an innocence to her. One thing Magnus took note about Rosa was the dark circles under her eyes. It wouldn't easily be noticed unless you really examined the girl, but it was there. 

When he was on the phone with Rosa, she did agree that her mom did call Raphael and that she remembered her mom finishing the call without any problems on the other line. Rosa didn't go into detail about why Guadalupe called Raphael. Magnus wasn't going to pry since it didn't matter. All that should matter was getting back Raphael. 

"Oh Magnus!" Guadalupe exclaimed with worry laced in her voice. Magnus proceeded towards the mom and daughter. "Have they said anything?" 

Magnus's frown told them enough. "No, not yet, but they are doing their best, I can assure you. They're not going to stop until they find something of Raphael's or him." 

"Mrs. Guadalupe Santiago?" The woman turned to see Luke approaching them. 

"That's me." Guadalupe replied, prepared to answer whatever questions the police asked. It all meant getting her son back and she was going to take this seriously. 

Luke knew his next words weren't going to be private since Raphael's friends were aware that he received a call from his mom. "I've been told you made a phone call to your son?" 

Guadalupe nodded. "Yes, I did. At the time, he said mostly everyone was asleep and could talk. I heard him say something to someone before he continued talking to me." 

Luke eyed Magnus. "I'm guessing this is when he told Simon and you that he'd be right back? This would be when he left the lodge and headed outside for privacy?"

"Right on point." Magnus agreed. 

Rosa sniffled, tears started pouring from her eyes. In a comforting manner, Guadalupe draped an arm over her shoulders and held her tightly. Rosa crossed her arms. "It's all my fault..." 

"Oh, don't say that, mi hija," the mother softly scolded Rosa. 

Magnus asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" 

"Does this have to do with the phone call?" Luke asked. 

Guadalupe looked at Luke while Rosa kept her head down. "Rosa hasn't been feeling well lately. It's a respiratory issue and...well, the day before we went to an appointment. Her lung cancer has gotten worse and...I had to speak to someone about it."

Luke took note of everything Guadalupe was telling him, feeling sorry for them. "This was the reason you called your son?" 

"Yes..." Guadalupe answered, holding even tighter onto Rosa. 

Rosa's eyes were red and puffy. "We shouldn't have called him, Mamá...he wouldn't...he wouldn't be..." When she was about to start sobbing, Guadalupe led her towards a corner of the room to help soothe her. 

Magnus breathed heavily. He could imagine what Raphael's reaction would have been upon hearing such devastating news. He's known that Rosa has had health issues, but Raphael never went into full detail about them. Magnus didn't doubt that half of whatever Raphael earned went to Rosa's health. He was just a caring brother. It was unfortunate that Rosa was blaming herself for this situation. It was no one's fault. 

"How do you think Raphael could have reacted?" Luke asked as if he read Magnus's mind. He propped his hands on his hips. 

Magnus shrugged. "He would've been distraught. He loves Rosa. If anything, he tried relaxing out there since that's a lot on his shoulders to think about. When Simon and I went searching for him, we found his footprints and they didn't go any farther."

"What are you thinking?" 

Magnus enlightened the detective. "I don't think Raphael went any farther into the forest. I think he ended up there while on the phone and stayed there. Whoever or whatever took him didn't leave behind any prints, his or theirs." 

"Hmm...if it was an animal they wouldn't have spent time covering their tracks. I also believe we would've found blood. We might find his phone somewhere around the area though." Luke knew it wasn't something big, but it was something and they had to go with it. 

Guadalupe and Rosa ended up being questioned which didn't take long since they weren't there, but they gave whatever information was needed. Magnus waited for the two women to finish.

"Go home, Magnus. You look like you've been through enough. Rosa and I will stay here for a bit and then head home ourselves." Guadalupe said reassuringly with a sweet smile. 

Magnus thanked the woman and bid them both a "see you later" before exiting the station. He agreed that he did need some rest and probably something to eat. He did plan on heading to Mount Alicante to find whatever he could. He didn't doubt the NYPD were doing everything they could, but he needed to do all he could as well. 

He Portaled back to his place when he found an alleyway and was home. Alec was making food thankfully since Magnus was starving. When he entered his shared home, he spotted Simon asleep on the couch. He frowned at that. Undoubtedly, Alec tried persuading the poor boy to sleep in their bed, but Simon probably didn't want to intrude and Alec didn't want to stress him out more. 

Magnus took a seat at the dining table when Alec placed a plate of food in front of him and ate across from him. Alec had even brewed him his favorite tea. It was ten times better than the caffeine mortals were addicted to. 

He picked up his mug. "Guadalupe and Rosa made it over there to the station. They're going to stay there for a little bit," he drank his tea and closed his eyes at the sensational taste. 

Alec hummed with a depressed look, taking his own cup and holding it in his hands while in deep thought. "Didn't Raphael's mom call him?" 

Magnus nodded, placing his cup down and picking up his fork. "Poor Raphael...the phone call wasn't a happy one." 

"What happened?" Alec questioned with uneasiness. It didn't help that they were already worried about Raphael's whereabouts. 

Magnus exhaled. "Rosa's health isn't the greatest and Guadalupe was wanting comfort, poor woman." 

"I don't mean to think negatively, but if..." Alec refused to finish that part. He continued without adding the other part, "his last thought was Rosa's health...that's horrible." Alec covered his mouth just thinking about it.

Magnus didn't want to comment, but Alec was thinking of the worst scenario like he had before. It would be dreadful if that was the last thing on Raphael's mind if he was...

He grabbed one of Alec's hands and rubbed his thumb over his husband's soft skin soothingly. "We just have to keep hope, darling, that's all." 

"I know, I know," his hazel eyed beloved smiled lovingly at him. Their gazes landed on the male sleeping soundly with tear-stained cheeks on their couch. 

The search lasted all the way to Christmas. Luke knew this wouldn't ease the Lewis's or Santiago's, but he hoped they would just be together as the holidays came. The gathering was something Raphael was happy about, so Simon didn't stay holed up, but went with his family to celebrate as best as he could. No one tried pressuring him, they knew he was suffering badly. 

Luke and the rest of the NYPD were working hard to find Raphael, but they couldn't find anything. Magnus went back to the "crime scene" to search for anything of Raphael's. It took a few moments, but the warlock found Raphael's cell. He made sure to wear gloves so no one would trace this back to him. He casted a tracking spell and he couldn't see anything. 

Although Raphael's last whereabouts was the mountain, Magnus couldn't see anything. Whoever Raphael's captive was, Magnus believed there was a spell that warded off warlocks or tracking spells. He buried the phone a bit, but not too much so the police could find it and do whatever they needed to do. 

That day when he found the phone and tried tracking down Raphael, Magnus stopped in his tracks. He recalled a vampire being present that night. There was one watching Jace and Maia engage in a snowball fight. Magnus successfully killed the vampire, but that didn't mean that bloodsucker was all alone.

Magnus still wasn't sure how that child of night was even there. He felt like a fool once more. The weird feeling in him was likely the vampires. If anything, he should be the one to blame. 

Rosa blamed herself for being sick. Guadalupe blamed herself for calling Raphael. Simon blamed himself for not following Raphael. Magnus knew there was something off and he ignored it. 

"You killed him," a familiar female voice whispered in his ear. Magnus felt his blood boil. He knew that voice.

_That wretched woman_ , Magnus thought as he thought back on the past when he was actually in love with her. Magnus felt like he knew who was the one responsible for this and it wasn't a good feeling at all. 

The chief of the NYPD was telling his team that they should concentrate on the present and declare Raphael just as a missing case and keep posters and flyers up for people all around New York City to see. Luke tried convincing him that they should stay on the case, especially since they had found Raphael's phone. The chief made his decision and his team had to obey their orders given to them. 

For now, Raphael was simply missing and the NYPD were forced to focus on other cases. Magnus felt like giving that chief a piece of his mind, but he held himself back. 

Every single one of them hoped that Raphael would pop up and have some story to tell them, but that day never came. Elaine and Rebecca were there for Guadalupe and Rosa while Simon wanted to be by himself. Elaine hoped to God that her son didn't turn to her past addiction to alcohol. Simon never did though, whether or not Elaine was aware. 

Magnus knew how Simon dealt with everything. He watched using his magic and noticed Simon was the same every day. He never slept in the bedroom he shared with Raphael. He only went in there to get something or tidy up the room if need be. After work, Simon would go through all the photos of Raphael and he and any recordings he had of them or of just Raphael. Simon never touched alcohol once. The poor boy cried himself to sleep, whether it was on the couch or floor. 

Magnus wanted to erase that pain, but he knew that wasn't possible. If Magnus were to erase that pain, Raphael would also be gone from Simon. Magnus knew that Simon didn't want to forget Raphael. Although Clary and Elaine tried persuading him to go out and maybe mingle, Simon said he was a married man and he didn't take off his wedding band. 

_Soulmates_ , Magnus thought with bittersweetness. 

Two years passed without Raphael. Simon was still the same. It was nice to know that Rosa's health was getting better and Simon was there to see it - he knew Raphael would have wished to have been there. Magnus and Alec went to check on Simon once every week. They would have dinner at his place. Simon never babbled like he once used to. No pop culture references or comic books were brought up. 

Clary once talked to both Magnus and Alec about possibly setting Simon up on some blind dates, which the couple reacted badly too. Isabelle was there to tell her that Simon would never do that because his heart belonged to Raphael and it went with him when Raphael disappeared. Clary didn't like seeing Simon sad and she thought love would bring him back to his happy, nerdy self. 

Magnus made it pretty clear: no Raphael, no happy Simon. It wasn't the best situation, but it was the one that had befallen onto them. 

  
  
  


_**~Till Death do Us Part~** _

  
  
  


It was one evening when Elaine was fed up with leaving her baby boy all alone and went to go see him. Rebecca joined just in case. Elaine had made Simon's favorite dishes and just wanted to be with her son. The last time she talked to Simon, Clary and she were trying to convince him to go out and meet other men. Elaine wasn't trying to make Simon replace Raphael, she just wanted her little monkey to be happy.

Rebecca, knowing this was hard on Simon, wanted to be there to put their mom in line in case she had to. She didn't want to and her mom shouldn't be behaving in a way that required her to be reigned in. Still, Rebecca wanted to help the situation as best as she could. She knew her baby brother was suffering and she wasn't supportive of her mom or Clary trying to help Simon find love again. 

Rebecca was beginning to realize that Simon might have done that. You can't assume how relationships are going to work, but you can't expect it to go bad either. Rebecca knew Simon and Raphael were happy and in love, but she was convinced now that what they had might be true love. 

Her brother found true love and lost it. Rebecca wanted to cry due to the epiphany. 

"Simon, Becky and I are here." Elaine knocked on the door a few times before taking the spare key from the welcome mat and unlocking the door. 

One thing neither of them were expecting ws to find Simon sitting on the floor with a photo album in his hand. He wasn't even eating or drinking anything - he kept pointing at the photos and flipping the pages. Rebecca thought it was sweet, but her mom must have thought differently. 

Elaine advanced towards her son and took a seat right next to him. "Honey, you need to stop," she tried removing the photo album from Simon's hands. 

Simon seemed to have just noticed the two walked in. "Mom? Becky?" 

"We're here, bud." Rebecca replied, her eyes set on her mom's hands as she tried taking the photo album. She doubted her mom was going to win.

Simon tightened his grip on the photo album, knowing his mom's goal. She wanted him to forget the one and only person he loved in this world. How could he ever forget Raphael? It wasn impossible task, even if you tried. 

"You need to stop, baby. This isn't healthy." Elaine scanned the pictures Simon was looking at. Her heart ached when she saw it was the wedding photos. She had lost her husband, she would've never wished for her children to endure similar pain. "The police have tried everything, honey, it's been two years." 

Simon sniffled, laughing humorlessly. "That means nothing. Missing people pop up many years later they've gone missing! Who knows? Raph...he can show up at any time! I believe he's...I know he's alive...he has to be..." There were big fat tears rolling down Simon's cheeks. Elaine embraced her son, feeling sad that Simon was still clinging onto the photo album. She didn't try taking it out of his hands again. 

Rebecca took what they brought into the kitchen and allowed the two to share a moment together. They understood that Simon was going through something major and that it couldn't be dealt with even within two years. She knows her mom and Clary just want Simon to be happy, but there wasn't a way at the moment. Rebecca hoped her brother could be the cheery chatterbox he once was.

Surely enough no one thought that Clary would strike up a different idea. It didn't sound smart to anyone, that was until Simon agreed to it. 

"Why don't we go back?" Clary asked that night when they visited Magnus's and Alec's place for dinner. To clarify, she continued, "back to Mount Alicante." 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys played or heard of the game Until Dawn? Yeah I was a bit inspired by the game so I think you can see throughout the story the similarities. I've watched the Gameplay and that game is good in my opinion 😊

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I was inside asleep at the time. We were watching a movie. Maia and Jace were having a conversation about their relationship the last time I was awake. I didn't know what was happening until after Magnus and Simon reentered the lodge...I could see the worry on their faces though. Maia and Jace entered the room too. I didn't know why they looked that way...then I heard them say that Raphael was missing..." 

\- Alexander Bane, 12/17/20 

**Mr. Alexander Bane was cooperative with the investigation, however had no big input. He's as worried as everyone else, but as of right now he's also someone who doesn't hold much info.**

There wasn't one person who wasn't looking Clary's way. Even Isabelle was shocked to hear those words come out of her girlfriend's mouth. When Alec sent the redhead a deadly glare, Isabelle wrapped an arm around Clary protectively. She knew Clary didn't mean it in a bad way. Clary loved Simon, therefore she wouldn't say or do things unless they were for the best of her friend. 

Maia kept her head down as to try and not be a part of the conversation. Jace and she had gotten closer after Raphael's disappearance. The one thing that came out of that was the fact that the two began dating and a year later they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Maia learned how important Raphael was to the group of friends, especially Simon. She's visited the former talkative man with Jace. She could see that he was suffering. Maia would never wish for her greatest enemy to endure such agony. It was a heartbreaking sight to see. 

"Uh...I'm not sure about that, Clary." Jace was the first one to respond after Clary made the suggestion. He couldn't wait to hear her explanation. The girl wasn't dumb and she cared about Simon. There had to be a good reason why she'd bring this up or else it'd seem insensitive of her. 

Magnus felt he needed to say something whether it'd come out nice or not to Clary. "It doesn't sound so wise, _biscuit._ If anything that sounds like an idiotic, insensitive, cruel and-" 

"I want to." Everyone was now looking at Simon, who was sulking as he sat on the floor. He was secluding himself the best he could when around his friends. 

Alec and Magnus shared astonished facial expressions, neither of them not knowing what to say. Clary was even surprised that Simon was voting yes for the idea. Isabelle felt relieved that no one wanted to murder her girlfriend. 

"Simon..." Alec began, but couldn't find the words to continue. The topic was hard enough as it was, but now Simon agreeing to Clary's idea wasn't making it any easier. 

Simon rubbed his eyes since he knew there'd be tears waiting to escape his eyes. "I...I don't think it'd be horrible. It was the last place he was at." 

Magnus was shocked all over. Maybe because he was an immortal, but he didn't think that was a good idea. He was about to open his mouth and convince Simon that the idea wasn't good, until he felt his husband's finger touch his lips. He eyed Alec and could see sadness in his eyes. He bit back his tongue when he saw Alec shake his head, signaling that he shouldn't say a thing. 

The warlock witnessed as Clary placed a hand on Simon's shoulder and promised that they would do anything and everything to help him. The two friends embraced, everyone hearing Simon's small sobs. 

An hour after their friends left and he was in bed with Alec, Magnus couldn't find it in him to sleep. Clary's idea and Simon accepting it kept him wide awake. He tried turning this way and that, snuggling closer to his husband and counting sheep, but nothing was helping. He should have known that his restlessness was bound to wake up Alec.

"What's wrong, Mags?" Alec sat up, eyeing down at his husband who was looking straight up at the ceiling. 

Magnus shook his head in disbelief. "I...I can't believe he'd agree to that idea, darling. I mean, I just can't fathom why anyone would. It's where we last saw him. His heart would shatter if it already hasn't!" 

Alec rubbed his arm over Magnus's soothingly. "It may, but he's been gone for two years, Mags." 

"And? That doesn't mean he's…" Magnus could enebe mutter the word, not when it came to Raphael. He saw the boy as a son for God's sake!

Alec was aware of that. "Yes, that's true, but no one knows of Raphael's condition at the moment. Maybe it'd be easier for Simon to accept that Raphael is-" 

There were tears forming in Magnus's eyes as he begged his husband to not say it. "Don't, Alec, please…"

Alec didn't mind stepping on eggshells for now. It wasn't ever going to be an easy subject to talk about whether or not they find Raphael. Even if they do, this topic will still be hard to discuss. 

"He needs closure, Mags. They're husbands. Raphael was the love of Simon's life. Guadalupe and Rosa have accepted that Raphael is...and they couldn't…" It wasn't easy, but Alec was going to heed to Magnus's wishes and not say the word "dead" along with words that associate with it like "bury" or "funeral." 

After Alec's little attempt of justifying Clary's idea and Simon's choice, Magnus saw things in a different light. It wasn't easy to cling onto hope. Simon still believed there was a possibility that Raphael was still out there, but Magnus could see that reality was also something his thoughts were clouding his mind with. 

_Maybe it was a mortal thing_ , Magnus thought, pitying Simon even more. 

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Magnus didn't realize what he had asked until after he was waiting for a response. His eyes met Alec's hazel ones. 

Alec shrugged. "People cope differently. His mom and Clary thought maybe him meeting other people might help, but maybe that's not the answer? He's been looking at their photo albums." 

Magnus recalled Alec and he caught Simon doing that one night when they went to visit him. It was a tear-jerking moment, but one that couldn't be ignored. Simon refused to abandon his wedding band either. It was crystal clear that Simon wasn't going to replace Raphael or even get him off his mind for a second. 

Perhaps visiting the last place Raphael was at would be of some comforting help for Simon? Magnus knew it wouldn't work for him, but Simon and he had different relationships with Raphael. 

"So it's neither a good or bad idea." Magnus concluded with a scoff. He supposed Clary Fairchild wasn't entirely wrong. 

Alec's hands touched Magnus's face, stroking gently. Magnus placed his hand over his husband's. "What do you think, Mags?" 

Magnus exhaled. These two years had been too much. He still hadn't recovered from any of it. "Raphael wouldn't want Simon hurting. If taking him somehow helps, I think he'd want that." 

"Yeah, I think so too." Alec agreed, lying back down next to Magnus. They held onto each other that night, sleep becoming impossible for them to obtain that night. 

  
  


_**~Till Death do Us Part~** _

  
  


It was official. 

Magnus and his friends were going to head back to Mount Alicante. Interesting enough, they would be heading out the same exact week as last time. Once again, they didn't want to disturb the holiday plans they had with their families. It felt like deja vu that week as they packed and arranged who would be driving with who. It was exactly like two years, this time around someone was missing. 

Like last time, Simon would be in Malec's car. This time, he was sitting all alone in the backseat. The chocolate brown eyed male remembered Raphael and he having a small conversation before snoozing together. When they woke up, they had arrived at Mount Alicante. Simon recalled smiling at the sight and Raphael holding him in his arms. It brought a sad smile to his face. 

While they were in the cable car, Simon remembered that Alec, Raphael and he were in a conversation he had about the latest Marvel movie coming out. Magnus wasn't in the conversation, but he was in the vehicle with them. Simon examined his hands, reminiscing all the times Raphael held them. He breathed out, wondering if there would be another time when their hands could ever intertwine. 

The whole ride in the car, cable car and towards the lodge was silent. Magnus led them to where they needed to go while Alec wrapped an arm around Simon to keep him warm. The others were following right behind. They recalled that this was supposed to be a "couples trip" two years ago which was now a couples trip plus Simon - Clary kept that to herself. It would most definitely ruin the moment and earn a few glares. 

Magnus didn't feel an uneasy feeling this time. However, he kept looking around. He was on alert for any hunches that might well up within him. Last time he ignored what he felt. He needed to control what he was feeling as well. He didn't want paranoia to get him when this time nothing was going to happen. He could easily be feeling overwrought because something happened two years ago. 

Nothing might happen for the second time, Magnus needed to consider. 

Sleeping arrangements were the same, the difference being that Maia and Jace actually shared a room. Simon, of course, was alone. Clary and Isabelle suggested that he could bunk with them or vice-versa if he wanted and they could have a little sleepover. Simon politely declined the two females, grateful for their kind attempt of being awesome friends. 

It was planned that they were going to spend a week at the lodge, this time actually staying since they left earlier the last time due to Raphael's disappearance. Clary and Isabelle helped plan it all out so no one had to worry about anything. Skiing, ice fishing, sledding, ice-skating, snow angels and snowmen making, etc, etc. 

"Where's everyone?" Magnus had brought some stuff from the car and entered. He found his husband being the only one in the living room making the fireplace. 

Alec inched towards his husband, taking the supplies in his arms. "Jace and Maia went off to get more firewood. Izzy and Clary are unpacking and so is Simon." 

Magnus nodded. "Good. I imagine Simon picked the same room he shared with Raphael last time?" Alec looking down at the ground gave him the answer he expected.

That was a yes to his question. 

"He's reminiscing everything, that's all," the hazel eyed man enlightened. 

Magnus eyed the fireplace that was strong. They would all be nice and warm. "It's nice having everyone here. Well, most of us." 

Alec nodded, leaning his head onto Magnus's shoulder. Magnus embraced him, knowing they were both feeling the sadness of the situation. While the two were holding each other, Clary and Isabelle came downstairs with smiles on their faces. 

"Clary and I are going to make some hot cocoa for everyone." Isabelle announced loudly and optimistically. She was one for trying to lighten the mood the best she could. 

Clary giggled, pecking Isabelle's lips. "Nothing suits winter better than a cup of cocoa with some marshmallows!" 

"Did you guys check on Simon?" Magnus inquired. He was always thinking about the former talkative boy. Alec and he have gotten closer to him ever since Raphael's disappearance.

Clary's smile fell. "He um, he wanted to be alone for now. He said he's taking a nap." 

"Yeah, he's probably tired." Alec replied as he eyed his sister and her girlfriend as they walked towards the kitchen. He turned to face Magnus. "It's a lot for him." 

Magnus didn't doubt that one bit. This was hard for him too. Just walking up to the lodge for the second time, he remembered running around with Simon calling out Raphael's name as they desperately searched for him. 

"I don't blame him. This will be a long trip, so he should get all the rest he can." Magnus agreed with his husband as he took the supplies and exited the living room, leaving Alec all by himself. 

_**~Till Death do Us Part~** _

"I feel bad for Simon." Maia expressed as she shoved her gloved hands in her pockets. She was following right behind Jace while he led her towards the shed a mile behind the lodge. Magnus said it was fully stocked with firewood so they wouldn't have to chop any. 

Jace had known Simon longer than Maia. He met the boy because he was the best friend of Isabelle's girlfriend. It only made sense that they'd meet since Clary was the love of Isabelle's life. Jace was happy for his sister and didn't mind meeting Clary's friend. He did like Clary's personality and he didn't think she could befriend a jerk or someone evil. He was correct. 

Simon couldn't hurt a fly. He was a kind soul who loved to babble about anything and everything. There wasn't even a specific time he wouldn't ramble about anything. It was just something he always did. Jace didn't talk as much as Simon did, but they hit it off. Jace got into a habit of innocently teasing Simon, but that's all it was. They were still friends. 

Clary saw Simon like a brother ever since they became friends at the age of six, so Isabelle thought of him the same. Of course they would end up meeting Raphael. Jace was surprised to see how much the opposites loved each other. Raphael didn't talk much, but he wasn't annoyed at Simon's talkativeness. Jace could see the love in Raphael's eyes when he watched Simon go off on tangents. Jace could see that their love was like Clary's and Isabelle's. They were truly in love. 

It was unfortunate that Raphael went missing. Not only was it sad to see Raphael gone, but it made a major change in all of their lives. They had all been used to the sunshine-y Simon (which Raphael loved deeply) and he wasn't here. It's like Simon went with Raphael when he disappeared. Simon wasn't the same as he once was and it affected all of them. Jace missed how Simon used to be. It was depressing. 

Jace agreed with a frown on his face. "I know. It sucks. I can't imagine being in that situation." 

"Do you think he's still out there?" Maia wondered aloud. At least she could ask since she was alone with Jace. She knew it wasn't easy talking about it and she wouldn't dare to bring it up in front of everyone else, especially Simon and Magnus. 

Jace didn't mind talking about it. He was friends with Raphael, but it wasn't like how Magnus was friends with him. Everyone had different relationships with the missing man. 

"I'm not sure, Maia," the blonde answered truthfully as he stopped in his tracks. He kicked at the snow absentmindedly while holding the lantern Magnus let them borrow. "It would be nice to believe that he is. I want to believe it for Simon's sake." 

Maia narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "I hear a but in that sentence." 

Jace licked his cold, cracking lips. Hopefully they would come across the shed soon, but stopping didn't make it easier. He continued walking, Maia following. 

"It's easy to believe that. You want it to be true, but...it sounds too good to be true. I mean, how is Simon supposed to go on with his life? All he can do is hope and believe Raphael is still alive. Sometimes, accepting reality is all we can do." Jace explained.

Maia tilted her head. "But we don't know the reality of it." 

"True." Jace internally triumphs as they're just feet away from a somewhat large shed made of wood. "Raphael is just missing until they find him, alive or not. Besides, it doesn't matter what I think."

Maia dropped the topic for now as she followed Jace towards the shed. She wondered for a second why Magnus wouldn't just place the firewood in the basement or something. It would be easier. He must have not have thought up the idea. He did admit to have never used the lodge which she couldn't fathom. 

Jace grabbed the key from the doormat where Magnus said he left all of the keys. He unlocked the door to the shed and the two were greeted by a room with wood neatly stacked in front of the walls. He handed Maia the lantern as he went further into the room. Jace approached one side while Maia's eyes landed on a large wooden box at the back of the room. 

"What's that?" Maia pointed at the box when Jace turned around to see what her attention was on. 

Jace couldn't help his own curiosity and approached it. Luckily there was no lock attached to it. He picked up the lid and chuckled in amusement. 

"It's a box with handguns and bullets." Jace confirmed as Maia proceeded towards her boyfriend and the box. 

Maia shuddered when Jace picked a handgun and loaded it with some bullets. Her family would have never allowed her to hold a weapon. If it was her brother it would be different. 

"Have you used one before?" Maia inquired with interest. She could see Jace being the type to have learned or knows how to use one. She could imagine him being fairly well at it too. 

Jace chuckled, eyeing the gun as if it were a token of a good childhood memory. "My dad used to take Alec and I shooting. He wanted us to know how to defend Isabelle. Alec was good at it - aim and all of that. He loved archery too. I was more of a swordsman." 

Maia could see Alec being able to use a gun too. Jace could back up with his story since Maia was aware that he had at least two pocket knives in his possession. 

"If he needs to, Alec will shoot a person, especially if it meets protecting someone he loves." Jace wondered if Magnus put the guns there for Alec. Maybe he had someone drop them off or something? They seemed unused. It could have been a surprise planned and forgotten two years ago. 

Jace was about to place the handgun down when the door to the shed instantly shut. Maia turned around as if someone was behind her but there was no one. Jace was suspicious of it, so he kept the gun in his hand. 

"The wind?" Maia suggested. Even if someone was out here, Magnus did say he wasn't the only one with a lodge up here. However, the other locals were many miles away from Magnus's property. 

Jace made his way to stand in front of Maia to protect her as he pointed the gun at the door. "Maybe." While Maia considered it being the wind, Jace's mind went back on the fact that it couldn't have been an animal that took Raphael. 

Luke and Magnus confirmed that there would have been other prints. There would have likely been blood too. Animals wouldn't have covered their tracks. Humans do though if they might be charged for murdering someone.

Jace was about to approach the door and open it until there was sound coming from the top of the shed. Both Jace and Maia glanced up. It sounded like someone was walking on top of the roof of the shed. Who the heck would do that and why? 

"Jace?" 

Jace placed a finger over his lips and kept his eyes on the ceiling. Even if there was an animal on the roof top that didn't explain the door closing. The wind was sharp, but Jace didn't think it was that strong. 

There was no way Maia and he could just stay huddled in the shed, especially if there was an intruder. 

While Jace was keeping an eye on the ceiling, Maia fished out her phone from her pocket and tried looking for a signal but there were no bars. She didn't doubt that if Jace took out his phone there'd be any signal. Maia forgot there was a window right above the box full of guns and bullets. She set the lantern on the floor and ran to it to see the outside. It didn't help that there was some snow surrounding it.

From the outside she couldn't see anything, but she didn't stop looking. She squinted her eyes and noticed there was someone out there. They weren't dressed in winter clothes, oddly enough. 

"Jace, there's someone outside!" Maia kept her eyes on the window as her fingers dug into the wood of the wall. 

Jace debated on leaving his position or heading to the window with Maia. If she said she saw someone he believed her. He could hear movement on top of the roof. He was about to approach Maia when he heard pounding on the walls from outside. Maia even turned to look at Jace. 

This was getting even weirder than it already was. He doubted this was a prank. None of them would be cruel enough to make a prank like this when there was a possibility that someone killed or took Raphael. 

Both of them glanced at the door when they noticed someone was trying to get in. The flight or fight instinct kicked in because Jace and Maia ran to the door and tried to hold it to prevent the person from entering. If it was the others they would've called out to them - Jace believed that strongly. The person was trying to push in though and that wasn't a good sign. 

With fear stricken across her face, Maia turned her head a bit to her boyfriend. "Jace, what's happening?!" 

"I don't know!" Jace answered back, feeling the strength of this person. The door was beginning to slightly open. Maia and he were both holding the door, how could one person be this strong? 

Maia couldn't believe what was happening. She felt like maybe she should've picked up one of those guns that were resting inside of the box. 

"We can't stay here! If this is an intruder we have to go tell the others!" Easier said than done, of course. Maia was putting all of her strength into keeping this door from opening and she knew Jace was doing the same. 

Jace tried mentally strategizing the best he could when he was occupied. It didn't help that the pounding on the walls and the movement from the roof didn't stop. Someone was on the roof. People were in front of the doors. Then there was someone trying to enter. They were surrounded and he was the only one that knew how to use a gun. 

If one of them moved, the person trying to enter would succeed. Jace didn't know what to do and that was displayed on his face. It was what Maia saw and it scared her. Maybe all they could do was stay and try to fight this out. They would be no help to the others if they were dead or taken by these intruders. 

_**~Till Death do Us Part~** _

Clary and Isabelle abandoned their mugs of nearly finished hot cocoa to go play in the snow. Jace and Maia were still out getting firewood. Simon was still upstairs snoozing it. This meant Magnus and Alec were all alone in the living room. They didn't mind since just being with each other was enough for them. 

While Alec was snuggled close to him and resting his head on his shoulder, Magnus recalled this was the same exact position they were in two years ago. Magnus shouldn't feel this way when he was with his husband, but he couldn't stop the emotions and thoughts. It almost felt wrong being this way in this lodge on the couch where Raphael had been sitting while said man was still missing. 

Trying to gain some comfort, Magnus snuggled even more into Alec and closed his eyes. He could hear the soft snores emanating from his husband which he used to try to lull himself to slumber. Seconds later, Magnus couldn't find sleep. He refused to move an inch and disturb Alec's sleep. 

Magnus expected to see Simon trying to put a movie on and Raphael appear and leave to go outside and talk to his mom. The whole scene replayed in his head as he eyed the room. It didn't matter how many times he tried the tracking spell or how long he searched for Raphael. He couldn't find him. 

Why did he ever stop? Would it make a difference if he tried again? The last time he tried was right after he found Raphael's phone and that was two months after Raphael went missing. 

Maybe he should try again. 

"Mags?" 

Magnus didn't realize he had gotten off the couch and was eyeing the front door. He wheeled around to see Alec wide awake looking at him with a worried facial expression. 

It's like Alec didn't need to ask him. Magnus confessed to him that he spotted a vampire that night watching Maia and Jace. Alec didn't blame him when he also mentioned that he felt weird and he ignored that feeling. Alec knew Raphael's disappearance made him restless. He also knew that he couldn't stop trying to look for him. 

"I'll be back." Magnus couldn't lie even if he wanted to. He didn't need to when it came to Alec. He could have said he was going to go help Maia and Jace or get something from the car. 

Alec understood and sent him a hopeful smile. "Be careful?" 

Magnus smiled back at him, approaching him and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips before promising him he would. He grabbed his coat and headed out of the lodge, familiarity hitting him once more. This time when he searched he wouldn't have Simon with him. At least he didn't have to explain to anyone if he casted a spell. 

Unfortunately for Jace and Maia, Magnus wasn't going their direction. Magnus was heading to where Raphael's tracks left off and would start from there. For the second time, Magnus was hoping he would find anything to answer their questions: where was Raphael and was he alive? 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I had a fun time writing Isabelle since she's just a nice, beautiful, strong and loving character in the series that you can't help but fall in love with her. She's definitely one of my fav characters but my top three would be Simon, Raphael and Magnus it'd probably be Alec and then Isabelle right after making it top 5 🙃 
> 
> I know Simon is my number one fav since he's so lovable and I think we're a lot a like in being talkative, nerdy, kind and caring to those we love 😊  
> Who are your favorites and why?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Clary and I were asleep like Alec. We weren't even completely awake when Magnus told us about Raphael. Maia and Jace entered the room. They were outside talking about their relationship. I hope he's okay. He's our friend and we care about him a lot, especially Magnus and Simon. The two have known him the longest..." 

\- Isabelle Lightwood, 12/17/20 

**Miss Isabelle Lightwood was cooperative during the investigation. She shows deep concern for her friend and acknowledges that her girlfriend, Clarissa Fairchild, and she weren't awake when Raphael went out of the lodge like Alexander Bane. - NYPD Detective Luke Garroway**

They were trying their hardest to keep the door from opening. It was intimidating to hear someone surrounding the whole shed. Maia was tempted to head to the box and grab a gun and a box of bullets, but that wouldn't help the situation. It was impulsive thinking and she couldn't do that if Jace and she were in danger. 

Maia knew they couldn't stay in here though. It's been long and no one clearly thinks they might be in trouble. "We need to come up with a plan, Jace!" 

Jace knew his girlfriend wasn't wrong, but it wasn't easy thinking smart right now. He felt lucky enough that he grabbed a gun even if he had it with him before. He was thankful he didn't put it down. 

"I know, I know!" Jace exclaimed as he tried his best to think of something to do. 

They were surrounded. There was one at the door still. If they opened it, Jace could attempt to shoot at the intruder and they can make a run for it. Jace would stay behind Maia so he can shoot whoever tries to follow them. They would likely be behind which gives Maia the advantage of running before him. 

It didn't sound like a bad plan. It felt like the only plan they had at the moment. Jace didn't want these intruders going all the way back to the lodge when the others didn't have a clue. He hoped Magnus had another special gun and bullet box back at the lodge. It would be helpful. 

"We're going to open the door and I'm going to shoot the bastard trying to get in. You run as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you, I promise!" Jace explained the best as he could while using his back to force the door shut. 

Maia thought the plan over before shaking her head fearfully. "What if...what if you get stuck? I don't have anything to help you! You'd be risking your life!" 

Jace knew she wouldn't like it if it meant risking his life. He didn't care. He didn't want Maia being the one left behind. He'd rather it be him. "I'm the only one with a gun and we can't spare time to grab you one. It's the only plan we have. We have to get back to the lodge or...you have to." 

Maia stared at him intensely. He was being serious and he wasn't entirely wrong. She couldn't think of any other plan. She didn't have time to grab a gun and she didn't have faith that she'd know how to use one either. It'd be a waste. Besides, Jace had a gun. He did have a chance. 

Before they could do as they planned, Maia leaned close and kissed Jace. The two of them were panting softly when they pulled away. It was either now or never. When Jace nodded, Maia moved away from the door and Jace took steps back as the door opened wide and a gust of sharp wind entered the shed. There was also a man in the doorway with a smirk on his face. 

Jace didn't care. He aimed at the head and pulled the trigger. Maia and he witnessed as the bullet popped out of the man's head. A drop of blood fell from the wound. The man hissed at Jace, a set of sharp white fangs being exposed. Maia gasped when the man lunged at her boyfriend. 

"JACE!" Maia screamed. 

_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

It saddened her that her best friend couldn't be out here enjoying himself. She wanted to convince him to come outside and be with them. To drink cocoa or play with them in the snow. Clary knew she might have been asking for a lot, but she didn't want to see Simon sad. He's always been there for her and she wanted to be there for him, but it felt like she was letting him down. 

Then again, how was he ever supposed to be happy when he lost his spouse? 

When a snowball hit her shoulder she didn't move an inch. She woke from her trance of thoughts when she saw Isabelle move towards her from the corner of her eyes. Clary tried composing herself and smiled sweetly at her girlfriend once she stood in front of her with a worried look. 

"Clary?" Isabelle said her name as if to try to attempt her to open up to her. Clary couldn't help but melt whenever Isabelle was being loving towards her. 

Clary allowed herself to be taken by Isabelle's arms. She wrapped her arms around Isabelle and leaned into the embrace. The redhead giggled when she felt Isabelle's soft lips touch her cold cheeks. 

"It's Simon, isn't it?" Isabelle questioned with a raised eyebrow. If someone was understanding, it was Isabelle. She loved hearing both sides of the story and went with the one that seemed right in her eyes. 

Isabelle wanted to be the supportive friend she was. Simon has opened up to her a few times and she was always there to be a shoulder to cry on if he needed. At the same time, she wanted to be a supportive girlfriend too. She listened to Clary when she cried and ranted on about how worried she was about Simon. Isabelle held her and spoke soothing words. 

There wasn't a solution to the problem that they could think of. The only way was for Raphael to come back alive. No matter what the police and the evidence said, Isabelle undoubtedly believed that Raphael was out there alive and breathing. She wouldn't be convinced otherwise unless she saw his body and felt for pulses and found none. 

"I wish he could enjoy all of this with us, Izzy. He deserves to be happy and yet...he's not." Clary's green eyes became watery within seconds. 

Isabelle wiped away the tears that did escape with her thumbs. Clary appreciated it when she tried to smile. 

"He does too, Clary. But we know where his happiness lies. His source of happiness was Raph. All we can do is be there for him, love." Isabelle knew those words can only go so far. They wouldn't comfort Clary since she was stubborn and it was hard to try to think of the brighter side during such pain. 

Isabelle liked to think there was always a rainbow at the end of every storm. They might have not found their rainbow yet, but she hoped to God that it would show up sooner than later. 

Clary sniffled, rubbing at her face. "You're right, Izzy." She didn't want to be sad right now. She was with her girlfriend, the love of her life, why would she be depressed? Clary detached herself from Isabelle and grabbed some snow to form a ball. 

Isabelle smirked as she saw what her girlfriend was up to. She walked away from Clary and grabbed some snow too. Isabelle was nearly finished when Clary threw a snowball. Isabelle feigned betrayal as the snow hit her chest. Clary stuck her tongue out as Isabelle began chasing her with her own snowball in hand. 

It went on and on. Either one of them would stop to pick up some snow, form a ball and throw it at the other. Isabelle had just gotten attacked with two when she decided to change plans. Clary bent down to collect more snow when she fell flat. Isabelle tackled her, hovering above her girlfriend. Both girls started laughing, their breaths going white due to the cold. 

For a few minutes, the two girls looked at each other with loving smiles. Isabelle began lightly stroking Clary's face. Clary leaned into the touch, happy that she was with her girlfriend. She couldn't wait until the day they tied the knot like Malec and Saphael. They've yet to talk about it, but they've lovingly referred to each other as "wives" from time to time. 

"I love you, Izzy," the redhead whispered with sparkling eyes. 

Isabelle leaned her face close to Clary's. She giggled, "I love you too, Clary." Isabelle connected their lips as the two fell into a make out session in the snow. The cold being the last thing on their minds. 

**_~ Till Death do Us Part ~_ **

There was a soft smile on his face as he watched the scene before him. He wasn't outside feeling the cold weather like Isabelle and Clary, but he could see them and the love radiating from them. Alec was watching by the window where he could see the two girls engaged in a snowball fight. Moments ago they were talking, but not anymore. 

While the two were lying in the snow kissing each other, Alec looked away. His hazel eyes landed on the stairs. Part of him wanted to go and wake Simon up. He knew they would have to check on him, but he didn't want to disturb his sleep. 

Another part of him wished he would have gone with Magnus. He knew his husband blamed himself for Raphael's disappearance. It was Magnus's property. It was Magnus who had the off feeling he ignored. It was Magnus who was the supernatural being who should have sensed something. Alec has heard all the reasons his husband gave him. Be as it may, Alec didn't blame him. 

Alec blamed Raphael's disappearance on whoever took him. He didn't think it was an animal from the beginning. There would have been blood. Magnus told him he caught a vampire spying on Maia and Jace when they were talking. Alec didn't need to be convinced that those things existed. He wondered if maybe…

He didn't get to finish the thought. He was interrupted by the sound of a scream of fright. Alec eyed the window and saw Clary and Isabelle running while looking back at someone who was chasing them. Without thinking, Alec looked around in one of the nearby drawers and found what he was looking for. 

A handgun with bullets.

Magnus showed him since he told his husband he knew how to shoot. Quickly, Alec grabbed the gun and his coat as he headed outside. He made sure to lock the door when he went outside. He didn't need anyone trying to come in when Simon was inside sleeping. Besides, Alec didn't imagine this would take long. He'd gun down the sucker trying to bother them and they'd head back to the lodge and call the police. 

_Oh God, please let there only be one_ , Alec begged as he thought of Maia and Jace. He knew Magnus could defend himself against a random human. 

"Alec!" Alec was only a few feet away from the intruder and he could see Clary and Isabelle making quite a run. Still, Alec wouldn't be assured until this person was bleeding to death on the ground. 

He didn't know that Isabelle's call out to him was a signal that they weren't the only ones out here. Alec stopped in his tracks to aim and shoot the intruder when he felt someone grab him. It was a quick movement. One moment he was ready to shoot the person following the girls and the next his head collided with the nearest tree. 

Alec fell to the ground, his eyes catching the sight of Isabelle's and Clary's figures getting farther and farther. Unfortunately, the person was still following them. Within time, Alec's eyes closed and his consciousness fell into pitch blackness. 

_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

Isabelle was holding on to Clary's hand as they ran faster and faster away from the person behind them. She felt like crying when she saw Alec's figure collapse to the ground. She should have said "watch out" instead but she couldn't think. The raven haired girl felt somewhat relieved that the person behind Alec was following them too. At least when Alec woke up he'd be alive and okay. 

She could only hope the same for Clary and her. 

"Come on!" Isabelle encouraged as they went past a ton of trees, but the two people were still on their tail. 

The two girls didn't know where they were running to. It's like it didn't matter. Surely they weren't making it back to the cable car. Magnus was the only who knew how to get back and to from the lodge to anywhere else. Isabelle could have sworn she saw the path that led back to the cable cars, but it wasn't her main concern. She just wanted to get away from these freaks with Clary. 

"We can't keep running!" Clary exclaimed with tears falling down her cheeks. Isabelle wanted to wipe them away, but it wouldn't be good for them to stop. 

Isabelle tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand. She didn't know what they were supposed to do but run. There were no nearby cabins since the locals lived many miles away. There was just snow and trees surrounding them. 

"AH!" Clary screamed and Isabelle felt her hand being pulled back. She whirled around and saw that one of the men following them tackled Clary. 

Isabelle wasn't going to leave her girlfriend there, but she couldn't hold onto her hand either. Isabelle punched the man in the face, causing him to growl back. Isabelle would have kicked him too if the other man wouldn't have grabbed her. 

"Izzy!" Clary yelled in fear as she saw her girlfriend collapse with the other man on top of her. Fear surged through her body. What did these men want with them?

"What do you want with us?!" Clary faced the man that had tackled her. She couldn't imagine what they were going to do to Isabelle and her. 

The man hovering her grinned, exposing sharp white fangs. Clary didn't get the chance to scream in fright. The man punched her which caused her to black out. She didn't even get the chance to call out to Isabelle once last time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree that Camille is a cruel woman that should have been kept locked up right? Or taken to the Clave earlier? 😳

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"You guys will find him, right? I mean, Raphael is our friend, but to Simon...Raphael means everything to him. When we were woken up, we all went outside and tried to call out for him. When he didn't reply, I looked at Simon...he was terrified. Not that someone might be after us. He was scared that someone had taken Raphael. I know you'll find him, Luke. I know you will." 

\- Clarissa Fairchild, 12/17/20 

**Miss Clarissa Fairchild was cooperative during the investigation. Like Alexander Bane and Isabelle Lightwood, she was asleep when Raphael left the lodge. She showed her absolute trust in the NYPD and like Simon, I'm close to her, and promised her that we would be looking for Raphael Santiago. - NYPD Detective Luke Garroway**

Like he intended, Magnus ended up where Raphael's footprints stopped. The NYPD had the phone so he didn't have anything to use to track him. He should have grabbed something from Simon's and Raphael's home without the puppy eyed man noticing a thing. It was too late though. He was just going off on what his hunches told him. 

He remembered telling Alec that there had been a vampire watching Maia and Jace. He did wonder if perhaps there were other vampires since he did kill that one. 

How on earth could a vampire get into his property? Not that he had spells all over his grounds, but why would they even attempt it? He was the most powerful warlock to have lived. It was foolish of anyone to try. Magnus was about to dismiss the thought. A familiar flashing movement caught his eyes. 

It was the way a vampire moved with their speed. Magnus would recognize it anywhere. It appeared again. Magnus noticed a pattern. It would go back and forth - near him and far from him. Magnus could tell it was trying to lead him somewhere. 

A trusting vampire? Magnus thought not, but he wasn't going to ignore this. Without trust, the warlock followed the vampire. He took note that the more he followed the bloodsucker, the farther he was from the lodge. It feared him that Clizzy and Jaia were outside. He hoped they wouldn't come across any vampires. He wouldn't be there to help them. 

Magnus noticed that the vampire and he were many miles away from the lodge. The flashing headed towards the entrance of a mine. It was in the 1900s when the mortals made an attempt to dig for gold and created mines all over the mountain. He didn't stop them. This was the place where the vampire was leading him to. He raised an eyebrow, but followed. 

"Your presence is required." The flashing stopped and revealed an attractive black haired Asian female vampire. Magnus couldn't recall her face at all. 

Magnus didn't trust the female at all. "Who has required my presence?" 

"My clan leader." The female vampire didn't say anything more, but she walked a human's pace near the elevator that led down into the mine. "Patience isn't their virtue."

Although they have all the time in the world, Magnus thought as he followed the black haired female into the elevator. The vampire pressed a nearby button and the elevator began going down. 

"Those humans are your friends, aren't they?" Magnus didn't expect the vampire to start conversing with him. He didn't hate vampires. Like him, they were considered monsters. He had a relationship with a vampire, once upon a time. He thought they were meant to be - it helped that they were both immortal. 

Magnus showed his yellow cat eyes. He only ever had to hide them in front of his friends. Alec called them beautiful and mystical. Magnus loved how his husband accepted him completely. 

The vampire was impressed by the cat eyes. "Cool." 

"They are my friends. I care for them deeply. I do not wish to see them injured. I wouldn't appreciate it at all. No one wants to see me angry." Magnus lightly warned the female, wanting to seem intimidating - the eyes helped. 

The vampire put her hands behind her back. "It's not up to me. But even so, my intent wouldn't be to harm them." 

"Well, at least I'll know to show you mercy if I need to kill you. I'll make it quick." Magnus showed her a bright smile. 

The vampire scoffed humorlessly. "My leader said to not underestimate you. Even with those kitten eyes that you're to be afraid of. It makes sense being the son of a demon." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at her. The vampire was being as discreet as she could while spouting out about information very few knew. This leader of hers knew stuff about him that he didn't tell just anyone. 

"Who is your leader?" Magnus asked as the elevator stopped. The vampire was about to open her mouth to say something, he wasn't sure if she'd expose her leader's name or not. 

"Oh Magnus~" The warlock's eyes widened as he turned to look straight ahead. A familiar female voice was heard and he had hoped to never hear it again. 

Standing just a few feet away from him was Camille Belcourt, his past lover. She was a gorgeous woman with long dark brown hair that hung in curls, flawless light skin and lips as red as roses. Her eyes were intimidating. Knowing her, Magnus knew whatever kindness she gave was hiding something else. 

Anyone else might think she could be a kind soul. She wasn't though. She was beyond a saint, even for a vampire. And that said enough. 

"Camille," the warlock said, disgust dripping from each letter. He wasn't too excited to see her. 

Camille's eyes landed on the vampire right next to Magnus. "Leave us, Lily." The female listened and headed off elsewhere. Camille slowly approached her past lover and smirked at him. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Magnus." 

Magnus glared at Camille as she placed her hands on his chest. He wondered what he saw in her. He was so young, dumb and in this idea of what they had was love. 

"What brings you here?" Magnus knew without question that she was up to no good. Her agenda didn't consist of anything good. 

Camille shrugged. "My own agenda, of course." She couldn't help but feel pleased to hear Magnus's eagerness. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" 

Magnus crossed his arms. "I'm curious to whatever unfortunate soul you're tormenting this time around. I'd like to hope it's no one who's with me." 

Camille feigned shock. "How dare you see me as some evil villain? I thought you loved me!" 

"Stop playing games, Camille. You didn't just call me down here just to play around." Magnus glared at her. He didn't know why someone hasn't put a stake through her heart yet. He wouldn't hate the idea of dragging and trapping her outside so the sun would kill her. 

Magnus couldn't help but take a look at where he was. Why would Camille be down in a mine? There would probably be zero sunlight that could make it inside which was a plus, he supposed. But why his mountain of all places? 

Camille pouted. "You'd be surprised to find out that I'm doing a good thing this time around."

"Care to enlighten me?" Magnus didn't believe her at all. 

"All I want is to help. Isn't it sweet of me to want to bring such a loving reunion back to two lovers, Magnus dear?" Camille's eyes darkened for a moment before softening up once more. 

It took a minute for the warlock to piece together the words that had come out of her mouth. Magnus's eyes widened when he understood where she was coming from. He turned around in the direction where the lodge was. 

Camille wasn't the only friend back. 

No wonder why there weren't tracks left behind. Camille or whatever vampire she sent covered them. There wasn't only one vampire that night. That one vampire spying on Maia and Jace could have easily been a distraction for him. If he was dealing with one vampire, he wouldn't have noticed another one not far. 

Another vampire. 

For all he knew Camille or one of her followers were hungry and noticed there were humans outside. It wasn't okay for vampires to kill humans. Many of them didn't go by this rule, but some did. Two years ago, Camille or her followers might have broken it. In a desperate attempt to make things right, they could have brought back… 

"We got the girls." Magnus turned to see two male vampires carrying Clary and Isabelle on their shoulders. 

Magnus glanced at Camille with anger in his eyes. "Don't hurt them, Camille." This was all a plan of Camille's. If she got everyone away from the lodge, someone could head over there. 

Only one person was left in the lodge. Simon, who was peacefully sleeping, unaware of the commotion happening outside. 

"What have you done?" Magnus felt like crying. The one he saw as a son was killed. Then Camille had to go and inflict something upon him though he was dead. 

Camille proceeded towards the warlock and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's what he wanted." 

_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

There it was. 

He was there two years ago. It was in the same exact condition the last time he saw it. Something inside told him that the only reason anyone would go near it was the check out the "crime scene." Magnus, who had never used it until two years ago, wouldn't even come by. 

Lily and Stan would come back and forth saying that they kept seeing the police out there checking to find whatever clues they could. They asked why he didn't see just out of curiosity. He told them it would only make him feel depressed. For that first year since his death, he didn't step outside. Lily or Stan made sure he fed though even if it meant dragging the meal down into the mines. Camille didn't care whether he survived or not although she played a part in his rebirth. 

He used to believe that vampires were just creatures you read about in books and watched at movies. Simon made him watch the Twilight series and didn't see the enjoyment of it. It wasn't his cup of tea, but he was amused to see Simon react to every scene. One thing his husband said to him stuck to him and he didn't think about it until he figured out what he had become. 

"You know, Raph, you'd look pretty hot as a vampire."

Raphael wondered what his husband would say to him now. Would he still think that way? He could imagine Simon not believing him at first. Raphael didn't believe it until after he fed and Lily was there to bluntly tell him what he was. Before freaking out, Camille had entered the room and explained with a smirk on her face. 

He saw himself as a monster. He prayed that Simon didn't see him like that too. 

Camille told him that she would draw out the rest of his friends so he could have a moment alone with his husband. Raphael could only handle one person's shock and if he had to choose it would always be Simon. He didn't trust Camille and he knew better than to walk blindly in this plan of hers. She said that she would help him reunite with Simon - Raphael did want that. 

He's wanted to be with Simon for so long. Two years and he was finally getting his wish. Raphael didn't know what the plan was after. The last thing he saw was his husband before death took him. Raphael knew it must have been hard for Simon and it was hard for him too - being undead and unable to be with your love who had a beating heart. 

As of right now all Raphael wanted to do was be with Simon. He's missed him so much. He's mentioned this to the clan so many times. They were all very understanding and they didn't mind him talking about his former life. He got to know them and vice-versa. If there was one thing the clan didn't care much about was Camille. 

Raphael didn't know how one clan was against their tyrannical leader. He didn't know why they didn't just overthrow her. Lily explained that none of them were up for leadership and the spot needed to be filled. Sometimes, Lily jokingly said that he'd make a great leader. Raphael wasn't too sure about that. 

Raphael clenched his fists as he walked towards the lodge and simply twisted the doorknob. He noticed his strength enhanced ten times more after becoming a vampire. Once entering the lodge, he closed the door and looked around. It was as if that night was today. Nothing seemed different. Nothing had changed. 

It was bittersweet. 

Shaking his head to not think about the past, Raphael walked further into the lodge. It didn't take long for him to sense one person in the lodge from upstairs. Raphael smiled. There would only be one person inside right now, thanks to Camille. Without doubt, Raphael went up the stairs with joy bursting from his heart - if it could. 

He couldn't wait to see his husband. 

**_~ Till Death do Us Part ~_ **

"Raphael…" Simon called out as he stirred in his sleep. He instantly woke up seconds after muttering his missing husband's name. He groggily sat up from the bed. It wasn't rare for him to see Raphael in his dreams and say his name in his sleep. 

Simon felt slightly bad that he had secluded himself from everyone. He was glad that they were giving him the space he wanted. Guilt gnawed at him when he remembered Clary's face when he politely declined her offer to come downstairs with Isabelle. 

Part of him thought he should have gone with them, but deep down he knew he wouldn't be any happier with them than if he were all alone. His mood would still be damp just as it is now. Besides, he knew they'd understand. He just needed time alone. He knew that it was ruining the mood, but it wasn't easy. Magnus and Alec told him that it was understandable and that right now he didn't need to think about them and their feelings. He had to think of himself. 

He was about to head downstairs when he heard his phone ring. Simon grabbed his bag that was lying on the bed next to him and dug out his phone. It was his mom calling him. He answered quickly without taking into mind that Raphael was in a similar situation two years ago. 

"Mom?" Simon figured she would call and ask if they made it to Mount Alicante safe and sound. Simon couldn't blame her. He didn't text or call her when they arrived. 

_Elaine sighed in relief on the other line. "By the sound of your voice I'm taking it you got there safely._ " 

"Yeah. What's up?" Simon didn't notice any text messages from his mom when she could have easily sent a message about them arriving at Mount Alicante. There was something she had to tell him. 

_Elaine took a deep breath as if to deliver some bad news to her son. "Baby, I don't know if it was a good idea going back. I mean, it's the last place where Raphael was...where he could've d-"_

Simon couldn't think of that. It's been two years with zero progress, but he couldn't imagine his husband being dead. "No! Don't say that, Mom..." Magnus was the same too, Alec told him. 

_"I'm sorry, baby, but...you need to think of the reality of this. Raphael is missing-" Elaine was cut off instantly._

Simon didn't care if he was being harsh. He snapped at her. "Exactly! That's exactly it! He's _missing_ not dead!" He panted heavily as if he had removed a big weight off his shoulders. 

There was a small silence. 

His mom likely didn't enjoy being snapped at. Simon knew his mom was trying in her own way to look out for him. Simon remembered when his dad died all his mom had to support her was alcohol. One thing Simon couldn't do was fall into that. 

He knows that people want him to "accept reality" which meant if the police haven't found Raphael and it's been two years he must be dead. He wasn't insane or stupid. He knew what people wanted him to think. Maybe part of him wanted to deny the possibility of it, but he couldn't accept that his husband was dead. 

One of his greatest fears for the past two years was that the cops would find Raphael's corpse. Every time he got a call he was scared that it was Luke telling him that he needed to "identify the body." Simon never wanted to be in that position and he still doesn't. He just can't accept that Raphael is out of this world and he'll never see him again. He's already torn not knowing of Raphael's whereabouts, he could only imagine what would be left of him if he ever figured out that his husband was truly gone. 

_"I know this hasn't been easy on you, Simon...I wish I could take away all of that pain you're feeling, I really do...I didn't want either of my babies to go through the pain I went through when I lost your father... I'm sorry, monkey, if I...if I've said something to hurt you, I don't want that! I just...I just want you to be okay."_

Simon felt like tearing up just by hearing his mom's words. He knew she was just trying to help him out. 

"It's okay, Mom, really. I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with." Simon apologized, partially wishing he hadn't snapped at her. 

_"No sweetie, you're not wrong. He is still missing. That means something, it has to. Like you've said, missing people pop up when we least expect it. I'll cling onto hope for as long as do, baby."_

Simon would have thanked her if it weren't for a noise he heard from downstairs. Everyone should have been downstairs. Clary told him Jace and Maia were getting firewood, but they'd be back. He didn't know why the door opening caught him by surprise. He couldn't keep his mind off of it though. 

_"Simon? Baby, are you okay_?" Simon could hear the worry in her tone. 

Simon kept his eyes on the door. "It's okay, Mom. Clary entered the room, that's all. Caught me by surprise," he lied, knowing his mom wouldn't bother him about it when she heard Clary's name. 

" _Oh good, I was worried for a second. Well, I'll leave you to it. Have fun, okay? I know you're in safe hands with your friends, so just call me when you're coming back, okay?" Elaine didn't want to be a worrywart. She hoped everyone took precautions after what happened to Raphael._

"Yeah, love you Mom, talk to you later." Simon said as she said the same before he hung up the phone. He clung tightly to the device as his eyes remained on the door. 

Cautiously, Simon stepped towards the door as he placed his phone in his pocket. Why was he being so paranoid? It was probably just one of his friends, there was nothing to worry about. However no matter times he tried to think logically and rationally, his paranoia was beating him. He grabbed the flashlight out of his bag although that wasn't a sufficient weapon. 

Better than nothing, Simon thought as he proceeded towards the door and leisurely took the doorknob and turned it. 

Once the door was opened he wasn't greeted by anything. Still, his heart was beating faster by the second. Unhurriedly, he took one step at a time out of the room as his chocolate brown eyes observed his closest surroundings. He couldn't see anything or anyone. Funny enough, he didn't hear voices from below. 

Could they have all been asleep?

Simon walked further until he could see a bit of the stairway. There was someone there dressed in all black. He couldn't clearly see their face since the rails of the top were blocking his view. It was probably Alec or Magnus, they would definitely give him an odd look when they saw he was holding a flashlight as if it were a sword. 

He felt like an idiot, but he remained in this stance until he made it to the stairs. There, he could clearly see who was standing there just four steps away from the top. The person looked up at him and he expected to see Alec or Magnus, but didn't. Simon had to blink a few times before squinting them and then looking closer. No…

Standing just four steps away from him was Raphael. It was his husband. Simon didn't know what to feel at that moment. Raphael appeared a bit different. His tan complexion was replaced by pale white. His brown eyes seemed nearly black. Still, he was as handsome as ever and was dressed in an all black suit - Raphael loved his elegant suits. 

"Raphael?" Simon felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest and dance around the room by how fast it was beating. 

Raphael smiled at him. All memories of that smile came back to Simon. Whenever Raphael smiled at him he'd have loving eyes like when he listened to him ramble. Maybe he didn't understand what he was talking about, but he listened. Or when Simon kissed him when he least expected it. 

It was the same smile Raphael gave him after they had three dates. The not so talkative man was falling for the boy that talked about anything. Simon saw that smile the day they met each other's family. It was also the smile Raphael wore on their wedding day. 

Simon was frozen in place as Raphael walked up the stairs and was standing right in front of him. It felt like those two years never happened. As if Raphael had come on this trip with him and that he never went missing to begin with. This was his husband. 

He couldn't control it. Simon embraced Raphael and held on tight as if he'd be taken away from him. He purposely touched Raphael's back to make sure this wasn't some cruel dream. It if was, he never wanted to wake up. 

Raphael hugged back releasing a small chuckle. He was just as euphoric as Simon right now. 

Simon pulled away from Raphael for a moment, still holding Raphael. "I thought...you were...how?" 

Raphael placed his hands on Simon's face, caressing his skin affectionately. He collided his forehead with Simon's. "I know, mi amor." 

Simon felt warmth in his body when he heard the nickname Raphael had for him. Any Spanish he knew was basic, but some he knew. His favorites were when Raphael called him "mi amor" or "mi corazón". He felt so loved by Raphael due to the nicknames. 

"What happened…?" Simon inquired eagerly. He wanted to know what happened after Raphael disappeared, but at the same time he just wanted to be held by his husband and be with him. 

Raphael understood that and knew this was going to happen. It was to be expected. "Don't worry, mi corazón, I'll tell you. Right now, I...I just want to be with you." 

Simon wanted that too which is why he didn't pull away when Raphael connected their lips. He didn't know if he'd get to have another loving moment like this. He was getting it now though and he didn't want it to end. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished up Shadowhunters yet and I'm only on season 2, but it's really good. I'm always to see Raph on the screen 😍

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Maia and I were outside having a talk in the back. We didn't have a clue of what was happening. We saw Magnus head back inside...we didn't even know he was outside. We didn't think anything of it and stayed outside. When we decided to go back in, Simon and Magnus broke the news. Raphael was missing." 

\- Jace Lightwood, 12/17/20

**Mr. Jace Lightwood was cooperative during questioning. He was with his girlfriend, Maia Roberts, during the moment Raphael went outside, when he disappeared and even when Simon and Magnus tried searching for him.**

She felt like screaming and standing there in shock, but that wouldn't get them anywhere. Once she saw the man and Jace fall back, she eyed whatever could be used as a weapon. Unfortunately there was nothing. Her eyes set on the lantern she abandoned the floor moments ago when she had stared at the outside of the window. 

Maia figured the glass would do damage. She grabbed the lantern and ran to the two, throwing it at the man's head. The sound of glass shattering brought relief to her. Jace pushed the man off of him as the flame in the lantern caught on the man's clothes and he began screaming like a banshee. Maia couldn't get the sound out of her ears. 

There was no time to waste though. She grabbed Jace's hand once he stood up and dragged him outside of the shed. They didn't turn around to see the others that were surrounding the shed and the ones on the roof. They didn't look back to see the shed go in flames either. The flame must have caught onto the firewood in there. 

Jace kept looking back and was relieved every time when he saw no one was following them. It didn't mean he should abandon the gun and assume Maia and he were safe and sound. He clung to the gun like it was his respiratory and followed Maia as she ran in the direction of the lodge. Or so she thought. 

Unfortunately, Maia didn't know where she was going. Jace was the one who led them to the shed and she couldn't see the footprints Jace and she left behind. All she could think about was the possible freaks outside of the shed following them. Jace didn't seem to mind either. Their goal was the same: escape from the freaks back at the shed. 

Maia remembered taking many twists and turns through the snow and many trees that enclosed them. She could hear Jace's heavy panting from behind her. It was that sound that motivated her to keep going. As long as she knew that Jace was right behind her then she was fine. 

Maia gasped when she felt someone tug her wrist. She spun around and saw Jace standing right behind her with his hand holding her wrist. "Maia, stop..." Jace was breathing heavily. 

Maia's eyes scanned their surroundings and was content that no one else was there. She supposed for now they could talk a break. Maia eyed the handgun in Jace's hand, feeling slightly useless for not being of any help. 

"It looks like we've gotten far away enough." Maia wondered if for now they could walk back to the lodge or attempt to. They needed to take a break. 

Jace nodded. "What the hell was that? I've never seen anything like that before…" 

"Me neither." Maia admitted. 

"We need to get back to the cabin. We need to warn them and then get the hell out of here!" Jace knew they would need to call the police too. Slowly, they started walking. 

Maia agreed entirely. They needed to alert the cops that there were some freaks trying to attack them. It sounded unbelievable to her though especially if they explained the story bits by bits. 

"Do you think anyone will believe us?" Maia surely wouldn't believe someone that quick if someone else was in her shoes. 

Jace would like to think the police would. His thoughts led back to Raphael's disappearance. Could this have happened to him? Some freak was wandering Magnus's property and just instantly went on attack mode? 

"I'm not sure, but we have to tell them everything. It's up to them to believe it or not, but there's both of us so two witnesses. It helps our story." He could see by the look on Maia's face that his words didn't help. 

Maia scoffed. "Two crazies is what they'll see us as." 

"Maybe the cops won't believe us, but our friends will." Jace knew Alec and Isabelle were the most loyal to him and if he said something was true they'd believe him. 

The couple decided to walk in silence, the sharp wind being the only thing making sound in the atmosphere. Neither of them were sure how long they had been walking or how close they were to the lodge, but it didn't matter. 

Maia broke the silence after about five minutes. "It seems like the trip will be cut short for the second time." 

Jace couldn't help see the humor in her words even if it wasn't entirely appropriate for the circumstance they were in. 

"I think it's okay seeing were being attacked." Jace wanted to hold Maia or comfort her in some way. This was bound to be a terrifying experience and he wanted to let her know that he was right here when she needed him. 

The blonde didn't get the opportunity to be an affectionate boyfriend since Maia gasped. Jace's eyes followed her gaze straight ahead and widened his eyes when he saw what she was looking at. 

Feet away from them was Alec. There was a handgun just a few inches away from his hand. Since he was just lying there he was clearly unconscious and not enjoying the coldness of the snow. When they got to him, they noticed the blood on the side of his forehead. Someone knocked him out.

Jace fell to his knees and slowly shook his brother up. "Come on, Alec, wake up," he said encouragingly. 

It was a minute later when Alec being stirring and groaning in pain. Jace and Maia shared sighs of relief when Alec's hazel eyes opened and looked directly at them. 

"Oh Alec," the blonde felt ease now that he knew his brother was awake. He helped Alec sit up, not trusting the idea of letting him stand up completely on his own. 

Maia wished they had a towel or scarf with them so they could wipe the blood off of Alec's head. 

"What happened, Alec?" Jace felt bad for asking this question when Alec wasn't in the best state, but they needed to know. 

Alec groaned a bit, but he answered. "I was inside while Clary and Izzy were outside in the snow…I heard them scream and saw some guy chase after them…" 

Maia's eyes widened when she heard Alec mention some guy since it was just some man that was trying to attack Jace and her. Could this person have attacked Alec and then headed over to them? Or perhaps these two guys knew each other? 

"I took a gun from one of the drawers and followed them...when I was about to shoot I got attacked from the back...last thing I saw was the girls running while the first guy was chasing them." There was disappointment all over Alec's face. Jace figured he'd feel guilty, but it wasn't his fault. 

From Alec's story, there were two guys present with Clary, Isabelle and Alec. Maia didn't know what the heck was going on tonight. 

"Maia and I were in trouble ourselves when we made it to the shed." Jace didn't want to freak his brother out so he kept it brief. 

Of course, knowing Alec, he would want to know the whole story. "What happened?"

If he was going to ask she wasn't going to keep it all to herself, especially when she was freaking out. Maia explained. "The door closed and we heard movement all throughout the outside of the shed. Someone was on the roof. People were pounding on the outside walls. Someone was trying to come in." 

Alec's eyes widened in fear. He turned to look at Jace. "How did you guys get out?" 

"I thought if I shot the guy trying to get in through the door then it'd give us a chance to run. He lunged at me when we opened the door. Maia threw the lantern on him and he caught on fire." The explanation replayed in his head and he realized it sounded quite bizarre and inane. 

Alec chuckled at the sound of Jace shooting. "You were never the best at using a gun…"

Jace didn't ignore the slight humor his brother gained from the story. "I guess I'll leave the professional shooting to you then." 

"Wait...so Clary and Isabelle are being chased by some random guy?" Maia didn't know how long Alec has been out, but who knows? "Where's Magnus?" 

Jace noticed Alec take a few moments to answer the question. To him, it nearly felt like Alec was trying to find the correct words to hide something he didn't want to confess. 

"He went out to fetch something from the car before all of this started." Alec answered, refusing to look into either Jace's or Maia's eyes. 

He's not telling us something, Jace thought, but there was no point in prying. They still had problems to handle. 

Maia couldn't believe what was going on. She began pacing back and forth in one spot. "So everyone is outside basically. We don't even know where everyone is. For all we know, Magnus could have started walking back to the lodge." 

"Simon is back at the lodge. I locked the door before heading out. I didn't want anyone coming in if they meant trouble." Alec's answer didn't reassure Maia one bit. 

"With how persistent the people at the shed were, I'm not assured that others won't do the same at the lodge. We need to get everyone and leave this place." Maia propped her hands on her hips and looked around as if a path to the lodge would randomly appear. 

Jace's eyes met Maia's. "Everyone is in danger. The only ones unaware are Magnus and Simon."

"We have to get to them." Maia insisted. 

Alec placed a hand over the bridge of his nose. "We don't even know where any of them are, just Simon."

"Only two out of the seven of us know how to use a gun," the blonde pointed out as he eyed the handgun near Alec. The hazel eyed man took it in his hands. "We go together or split up."

Maia felt like it sounded impossible if they were to split up. The only location they knew where one of their friends was Simon. They had no clue where Clizzy or Magnus were. 

"We have three options whether we decide to stay together or split up." Maia announced the news, earning both Alec's and Jace's attention. 

Jace thought it over for a second. Clary and Isabelle were outside in the snow and so was Magnus. There could be a possibility that Magnus made it back to the lodge and was with Simon even. It was all in whether or not they took a chance. 

"Simon is probably safe back in the lodge." Jace determined. Alec took a handgun from the lodge, surely there were more weapons somewhere in there. "What do you guys think?" 

Maia wasn't going to disagree with Jace. It must have taken him a moment to make that decision. She would follow her boyfriend. "You're probably right. Once we've found the others we'll head back to the lodge or send someone. We can even wait it out in there together." 

"Magnus said there's weapons throughout the lodge. Simon isn't defenseless." Alec remembered Magnus shared this with him the last time they were at Mount Alicante. Simon would be safe. 

Jace nodded as he tried helping Alec up. He didn't want his brother fighting, but it would be hard to go back to the lodge. Maia and he were here for Alec, so he'd be fine. 

"Are you good, brother?" Jace wanted to make sure. 

Alec nodded, rubbing the blood off with the back of coat sleeve. "Y-yeah…" 

"He could have a concussion." Maia would hate for Alec to drop dead on them while they were trying to search. 

Alec wouldn't have it though. It was pointless to head back to the lodge. "I'll be fine. We need to keep going."

"You also know how to aim better than I." Jace didn't want to admit but did. Maia and he would have his back. "We might as well continue on." Slowly, the three started walking away from where they previously were. 

They were going to find the others. 

**_~ Till Death do Us Part ~_ **

Camille didn't scare him one bit, so he didn't mind showing his anger when it hit. The woman was close to him which is when he forcibly took her wrist and looked at her with an intimidating glare. His cat eyes were already exposed. 

Of course, Camille didn't look frightened. If there were few people it could frighten, Camille would be on the list. She knew him at his worst times and she might as well know him as good as he knew her. 

"How dare you!" Magnus didn't expect the woman to know that he saw Raphael as a son or to give a damn. "What did your clan do?!" 

Camille eyed his hand on her wrist and took it back. Magnus stood there as she circled him. "Why would you care? He's just some mortal, Magnus. He wasn't your lover." 

"I saw him as family and you'd know I don't have that!" Magnus boomed. No one would hear him since they were deep down in the mines. "You're not supposed to kill humans, Camille." 

The woman rolled her eyes and stared at her perfectly manicured nails. "I try my best to control my clan. One fledgling got too ambitious. The mortal was alone and away from everyone else."

"So you brought Raphael back after he was killed by one of your half-witted fledglings?" Magnus was seconds away from burning everyone in the mines, but he had to remember that Clary and Isabelle were here too. 

Camille shrugged carelessly. "We killed the fledgling and gave life back to the mortal. I improvised and tried my best to pay for the idiot's mistake." 

Magnus could see Camille's story being true, but he wasn't convinced that she wanted to be a nice soul by presenting Raphael the opportunity to reunite with Simon. There was always something extra in Camille's agenda. 

The warlock planned on figuring out every single little thing in the woman's plan. 

"So you draw everyone out of the lodge so Raphael can have alone time with Simon? That's your plan?" Magnus thought of Alec, but focused on Camille's plan. When he had a better idea, he'd be better focused for when they'd have to fight. 

Camille smirked. "It sounds like a sweet love story, doesn't it? I had to get him out of here. Maybe he won't be annoying now that he's seen his mortal boy toy." 

"I don't believe that there's not more to this plan of yours. I refuse to believe that!" Magnus spat viciously, his cat eyes holding rage. 

Camille eyeballed the two girls that were bound with rope. Magnus's eyes landed on Clary and Isabelle too. He noticed the other vampires in the mine were hungrily looking at them as well. 

"I think my clan and I can go for a meal."

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Camille. "I'm not afraid of killing the members of your clan, Camille." 

Camille turned to Magnus with a pout. "Oh but dear, my clan and I have worked hard for Raphael to reunite with his beloved. Surely we deserve a reward?" She asked in a sweet and innocent manner. 

"Camille." Magnus warned the vampire who couldn't take his words seriously. He wasn't going to play nice with her. This time, he had friends and a husband he cared about. He wouldn't let Camille harm them. 

Camille ignored the warlock and grinned at the three vampires eyeing Clary and Isabelle. She could smell Simon's blood when she witnessed Magnus and his friends arriving at the lodge the first time they came to Mount Alicante. His blood smelled sweet and she wouldn't lie that she wanted a sip. Of course, this was something she wasn't planning on saying aloud. 

Camille didn't notice Lily's suspicious look while she was looking at the two unconscious mortal girls. Lily didn't care much for Camille, but she was their clan leader. 

"I'm the type of woman who gets what she wants, Magnus, you know that." Camille said in a playful tone. The blood from the two mortal girls didn't smell as divine as Simon's. She approached Magnus, placing her hands on his chest. "You're not wrong about there being something added to this little plan of mine." 

As if Magnus could ever believe she wanted to be a nice soul. 

Camille frowned when she turned around to face the warlock. She truly did miss the fun they used to have, oh well. "I'll have to leave now, dearest. I have other businesses to attend to." 

Magnus sent daggers Camille's way. "Camille, tell me what you're up to. It concerns the safety of my friends." 

"Sorry love, but we'll have to rekindle what we had another time. Maybe after all of this you can fin me and we can share a Bloody Mary?" Camille said, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips that lasted under five seconds before leaving the mines. 

Magnus noticed some of the vampires preparing to lunge at Clary and Isabelle. He casted a spell to set them ablaze as he walked towards his friends and stood in front of them protectively. A green light glowed as he kept the spell going. 

The other vampires had slowly inches towards him. Magnus knew Camille's clan was here, but he didn't care if he had to drain himself. Isabelle was his sister and Clary would be soon whenever the two tied the knot. He would defend them with his last breath if he had to. Alec would. 

Lily raised her hands in surrender, not seeming to want to sink her fangs into Clary's or Isabelle's neck. "Stand down!" Magnus noticed she was referring to the clan. 

"What is Camille's plan?" Magnus looked at Lily. She seemed like the only reasonable one here. 

It didn't take long for the dark haired female to respond. "Other clan members are out where your friends are. Camille gave us permission to feed on your friends." 

Magnus hoped Alec was fine. He would leave if he could, but he was occupied. Isabelle and Clary wouldn't be able to defend themselves against vampires. "I won't let you. None of you are going to get a drop of blood from my friends. I'll kill you painfully and slowly."

"We don't want to lose our lives anytime soon, I assure you." Lily replied distractedly. She was thinking of something else, but her mind was on the situation going on at the moment. 

Magnus was suspicious of why the female was speaking of Camille's plan. She had no reason to lie. "Why are you telling me of her plan?" 

"That's not the rest of it." One of the male vampires closest to Lily chimed in. Magnus sent Lily a look and she nodded in reply. There was more, of course - it'd be foolish to think that Camille wouldn't have come up with some big plan. 

The warlock didn't need to ask since Lily was already opening her mouth. "Camille is going back to the lodge where Raphael and Simon are. She's smelled Simon's blood. She wants to keep him as her subjugate." 

Magnus eyes widened. Subjugates were humans who have consumed enough vampire blood to Turn and are considered half-turned. They are mortals kept around by vampires to feed on when they're short on blood. In conclusion, Camille wanted to keep Simon as her blood slave. 

There's no way Raphael would be made aware of this. Camille didn't want to reunite them, she wanted Simon. 

"We're not fans of Camille. Many of us don't support her leadership anymore. She wasn't watching the fledgling that killed Raphael. She's at fault for Raphael's death." Lily's voice didn't wake Magnus up from the trance he was in. Everyone was in danger, including Simon who had Raphael now. 

Magnus couldn't believe Camille's clan was against her. He knew she wasn't the best person in the world, but she must have really angered her clan. "You'll need someone to lead you." 

"We've agreed that Raphael would make a fine leader. We've mentioned this, but we didn't expect we'd end up with a new leader." The male vampire who first spoke added. 

Magnus smiled. He was delighted to know the boy he saw as a child of his had others looking out for him when he couldn't. Aware of Raphael's situation, Magnus made an oath to help him in his new life if he needed it. 

"I can't be at two places at once. I also need to trust that you won't harm these girls. They're Raphael's friends too." There was Alec, Maia and Jace he needed to make sure were safe and sound. 

Lily gestured at the male vampire next to her. "Stan and I will go to the lodge and help Raphael with Camille. Helping protect his mate will pledge our loyalty to his leadership." 

Magnus smirked at the word mate. Simon would blush to hear that nickname come from Raphael's mouth. 

"Can I trust that your other clan members won't harm my friends?" Magnus asked Lily as he glanced at the girls behind him. 

Lily nodded. "You set those who agreed with Camille in flames. I swear on my undead existence that they won't be harmed." 

"Do you want us to bring them to the lodge?" Stan questioned. 

Magnus didn't know how they would be at the lodge, but he didn't know if he wanted them here. When they headed to the lodge, the idea was to kill or stop Camille. 

Besides, if no one else has been harmed by Camille's vampires, Alec would want to see that his baby sister was fine. 

"Yes, if you can. I'm going to search for the three others." Magnus said as he created a portal that would teleport him right outside of the mines. He turned around to look at Lily and the rest of the vampires. "Thank you." 

Lily's eyes softened although she didn't reply verbally. Magnus entered through the portal and hoped he'd find the other three without much trouble. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually got sad writing Raphael's memory (you'll see soon enough) it definitely brought was feelings in me. This was another fun chapter I enjoyed probably because I made myself feel actual sadness for a character I love 😫

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Jace and I didn't know, we were outside. I can't believe while we were talking about our relationship something happened to someone...once we got back, we helped as much as we could've. I'd like to think us being inside could've prevented it. Could it have?" 

\- Maia Roberts, 12/17/20 

**Miss Maia Roberts was cooperative during the investigation. Like Magnus Bane she feels guilt. It's reasonable and there's no way she or Magnus Bane would be connected or at fault for Raphael Santiago's disappearance. - NYPD Detective Luke Garroway**

Her eyes rested on the lodge right in front of her. There was a victorious smile on her face as she kept her eyes glued to the building. She knew Raphael and Simon were both in there sharing a lovey-dovey cheesy moment that made her want to kill herself. A bunch of nonsense in her opinion, but Raphael got his wish. Camille did promise a reunion with Simon and she's fulfilled her end of the deal. 

She kept her "reward" disclosed when she discussed the plan with Raphael. The man was a fool. All he wanted was to be with his living spouse. Camille was ready to redeem her payment. Just standing there, she could smell the divine blood coming from the mortal. She knows this will break Raphael's heart, but she didn't care. Raphael may be one of her strongest clan members, but she didn't need him. She had a whole clan behind her.

Camille wasn't alone though. Next to her were a few of the clan members who were assigned to scare the mortal couple who went to one of Magnus's sheds. The plan was to scare the other mortals to get them away from the lodge so Raphael can head over there. Of course, this was the plan Camille told him and the vampires that were hesitant towards this. 

She could tell not all of them were in on her plan. They were still pissed because she got Raphael dead which was two years ago. As long as they didn't mess it all up, she was fine. Half of the vampires from the shed were with and the others were chasing away any of the other mortals outside. She gave them permission to feed. Camille didn't care whether her people at the mines chose to follow with it or not. 

Camille didn't need anyone to help her get the human boy Raphael's heart belonged to. She just needed the rest of them to distract Raphael so she could get her little caramel. She's been excited to have a sip of Raphael's lover. She would be pleased to have him as her subjugate. Raphael would be dealt with and she'd be able to do as she liked - as always, of course.

"When can we feed?" A female vampire with blonde hair questioned with hunger all over her face. 

Camille raised her hand to prevent the vampires from lunging forward. "Raphael's human lover is mine. All I need you to do is distract Raphael. You'll know once I've obtained the mortal. Afterwards, you can go feed on whoever, just not my subjugate." 

This seemed to satisfy the vampires surrounding her. As long as they played by her rules, she wouldn't deny her loyal subjects anything. She had done so with Raphael - he had done everything she's asked of him. However, Camille never promised him forever with Simon. She promised him a reunion, which he's had for long enough. It was her own little loophole. She could find one anywhere. 

Now, it was time for her to receive her reward. 

_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

He would have loved to just have been held by Raphael, but he had so many questions. It's been two years since he's seen him. Simon couldn't just ignore any of this. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He wanted to know what happened. 

"Raphael, you need to tell me what happened these past two years." Simon encouraged his husband, grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs. 

Simon was happy that Raphael wasn't stopping him. He probably understood this was a crazy situation and that he did need to explain everything that had happened. 

The couple ended up sitting on the couch of the living room. Deja vu hit the both of them. It was the last place they were in the lodge before Raphael left the lodge and disappeared. Simon was going to put on X-Men: Days of Future Past when Raphael received the call from his mom. 

No one noticed how much time had passed that Raphael had been outside (at least over five minutes) and since it was snowy and they were in an unknown place, Simon felt a bit worried. He let the movie play, grabbed his coat and ran outside and called out to his husband. He didn't get a reply. Magnus ended up with him not long after. 

Simon couldn't let go of Raphael's hand. Feeling his husband's hand reassured that this wasn't a dream. He couldn't ignore the Catholic's pale cold skin though. Simon guessed it was due to the weather outside. 

"You deserve an explanation." Raphael began as his brown eyes observed the lodge. He recalled the last time he was here. 

Simon rubbed his thumb over Raphael's skin, hoping to provide some warmth. "We all do. We were all worried and scared." 

"I know...I'm sorry about that." 

Simon didn't know if there was anything Raphael should be apologizing for. The only reason he could think is if Raphael was perfectly fine and just didn't want to be around them. Simon didn't think that was it though. 

There was some reason for Raphael's disappearance. And he wasn't going to do anything until he heard it. 

It was as if he could read his mind. "I was missing. I wasn't lying about that or anything, I swear."

"So what happened?" Simon asked. 

Raphael gulped, his eyes looking down. He didn't want to share his story, but he couldn't deny Simon the truth no matter how insane it sounded. 

"You'll think I sound crazy." 

Simon shook his head. "No, I won't. Trust me." He wasn't expecting what Raphael was about to say, but he wouldn't call his husband crazy. 

Raphael took a few seconds before looking into Simon's chocolate brown eyes he missed. "I'm a vampire."

Simon blinked a few times. He wanted to laugh and he expected he might have. It sounded like a prank, but Raphael kept his gaze set on him. Simon recognized the look. It was a serious look Raphael gave him whenever he delivered sad or bad news. 

The one time Simon clearly remembered that look was when Raphael was telling him about his life story. He didn't have a father and that he helped his mom the best he could since there were bills to pay and Rosa's health was never the greatest since she was born. 

Why would Raphael say it? Two years and he'd lie to him? Simon knew Raphael wasn't the type to lie either. 

"What?" It was all Simon could think of as a suitable reply. It could be a different response, but it was all he could think of. 

Raphael opened his mouth, but closed it. He leaned closer to Simon and thought of just showing his husband instead. "I have fangs," he said as he opened his mouth to expose them. 

Simon's eyes gawked at the sharp white fangs interestedly. He could admit his husband looked hot and cute with the fangs. Simon let go of Raphael's hand and slowly extended his index finger to touch one of the fangs. Raphael looked amused and allowed him too.

"Those are sharp!" Simon accidentally pricked his finger on the fang he was touching. He retracted his hand to see the tiny wound. 

Raphael never imagined tasting Simon's blood, but he supposed the unexpected occurred unexpectedly. His tongue took the small drop of blood on his fang. He knew how to control his thirst though. 

"They're real..." Simon commented as his eyes stayed on Raphael's fangs. Raphael chuckled before putting them away. Deep down, he imagined Simon was about to ask him a ton of questions, surprisingly he was proven wrong. 

"So you're a vampire? How...how did that happen?" Simon questioned. He definitely had a bunch of questions.

Raphael nodded. "I went outside to continue talking to my mom like I said..." 

**_"What's wrong, Mamá?" Raphael questioned with worry. He knew moments ago, his mom mentioned there was something wrong with Rosa. It's been known that Rosa's health wasn't the best ever since she was born. Rosa has had respiratory issues since she was born. Raphael always helped his mom the best he could to help pay for the medical bills._ **

**_Guadalupe was crying on the other end of the phone. She didn't want to bother her son, but she didn't know who else to call. "Oh mi hijo, she's not doing the best...we went to the appointment."_ **

**_Raphael hated knowing that while he was here enjoying himself that his family wasn't doing the greatest. He felt horrible. "What did the doctors say, Mamá?"_ **

**_"Her cancer has gotten worse. I...I couldn't believe it. I thought the treatment would help her. The doctors still agree that without it, her condition might be worst...oh mi hijo, I...I don't know what to do, I just want Rosa to get better..."_ **

**_Hearing his mom cry broke his heart. He knows he's helped as much as he could. It was never enough though. Raphael wouldn't stop helping his family. It was a big part of his life and he loved how understanding Simon was about the whole thing. Simon even offered to help countless times, but Raphael couldn't ask him of that. They still had their apartment they shared they had to think of._ **

**_"Mamá, don't worry about it, okay?" Raphael tried to sound reassuring to his mom. Major issues like this remained in your mind. He knew he wasn't going to get this out of his head._ **

**_Guadalupe sniffled. "Okay, mi niño. Have a good time with Simon and your friends, okay? Por favor, try not to think about this?"_ **

**_"Sí Mamá." Raphael replied as he ended the call and gripped tightly to the phone in anger. You try so hard and barely get far._ **

**_It felt like once everything was fine and then they hit a bump in the road. It was exhausting and too much for his head to wrap around. All he could think about was all the times his family had struggled. He was thankful for Magnus who hired his mom, but even so, they still had their dilemmas._ **

**_Why couldn't they just for once not have to worry about anything? It's like it didn't matter how much they tried, it was futile. He couldn't ask for help. This was his family - he was the "man of the house" for the longest time and that meant taking care of your family._ **

**_"Raphael!" Raphael froze in place when he heard Simon's voice. The one voice that seemed to soothe him through his toughest moments. Simon was like an angel God blessed him with when he wasn't even looking for a miracle._ **

**_Raphael turned around to look in Simon's direction. He was a bit far, but he could see his husband from where he was. Raphael didn't want to ask Simon to help take care of his family though they were his in-laws. He couldn't ask him to carry the weight on his shoulders either. All he could ask from the love of his life to just hold his hand along the way._ **

**_The beautiful thing about it all was he didn't have to ask for it from Simon. His husband gave all the care and love naturally._ **

**_Sad to say, the Catholic man didn't notice that there was someone behind him. He never would with how quick and quiet the man approached him. He took two steps from he stood when he felt someone pull him back. Raphael dropped his cell and it fell to the ground. Raphael struggled and then he groaned in pain when he felt something sharp impale his neck._ **

**_It didn't care how many times he struggled or tried fighting back, this person was ten times stronger. He would have screamed or shouted, but he worried for that moment. What if he brought Simon over and this person just harmed his husband? Raphael couldn't let that happen, so he was silent. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt his vision blur and the pain remained. It felt like his veins were on fire and he was burning from the inside._ **

**_"Raphael!"_ **

_**Raphael fell to the ground. He didn't bother to see his attacker, but his eyes landed on Simon who was many feet away from him. He could hear his love's voice calling out to him with a fearful tone. It was beautiful. The last thing he heard and saw was Simon. The memory of them meeting flashed right through his eyes before he went unconscious.** _

Simon's eyes were watery as Raphael's story replayed in his head. He would have never thought of these exact events. It was sad to hear how Raphael ended up dying. Not everyone got to hear how their missing spouse died, but he was given that chance moments ago. He didn't think in a million years he would ever be in this position. 

It was neither a good or bad one. 

"I woke up starving. No human would ever satisfy that hunger though. Lily Chen, a vampire in my clan and a good friend of mine, gave me blood to drink. It took me a long time to accept what I was. All of my senses were enhanced. My stamina, agility and strength were ten times then what they used to be. I was undead. My skin was pale and cold as snow. I could never walk in the daylight ever again. I'd always be hungry for blood...how do you accept that?" 

Simon wanted to embrace his undead husband and tell him that everything would be fine. Simon didn't know though. If Raphael was a vampire and he was a human, what did that mean for them? Raphael couldn't live a human life because he wasn't one anymore. 

"Raph, that's...that's horrible." Simon felt dumb that those were the only sympathetic words he could come up with. "I can't even imagine what you went through." 

Raphael brought his hand to Simon's warm face and just kept it there. "I wanted to go so many times...back to our apartment, back to you. I didn't want to lose control of my hunger. I didn't want to come back and tell you that we couldn't ever go back to our old life...I knew that'd only bring you pain and I never want to be the cause of you being hurt, mi amor..." 

Simon didn't stop the tears from escaping. In this crazy world, vampires existed. His husband happened to be one. Raphael wasn't avoiding him. Raphael wasn't dead or alive either. Even though he and everyone else were hurting back in New York City, so was Raphael. 

How the heck would Raphael ever be able to explain this to everyone? It was probably a lot for him to tell Simon this. 

Simon released a humorless laugh as he placed his hand over Raphael's cold hand. "What now?" 

"I didn't think you guys would ever come back here. Camille, my clan leader found out and promised that it would be the perfect chance to reunite with you. She had the other vampires lead everyone else out of the lodge so I can have this time, alone, with you." Raphael explained, removing his hand from Simon's face and holding both of his husband's warm hands. 

This was why there was no one else in the lodge! Simon forgot about everyone once he saw Raphael. He felt like a bad friend for having not noticed any of their disappearances. 

"What? She scared them away?" Simon didn't like the sound of that at all. He got up from the couch and sent an astonished look at his husband. "Raph, that's not-" 

"I know, I didn't like the sound of it either, but...I just wanted to talk with you alone. I didn't want anyone, especially Magnus to-" 

Simon narrowed his eyes. Why single out Magnus? "What's wrong with, Magnus?" 

Raphael couldn't think of a better time to tell Simon that the glittery man was a warlock. He did just confess that he was a vampire. "Magnus is a warlock." 

Simon would have thought that was a joke, but vampires were real, so why wouldn't warlocks be? "WHAT?!" It was an irrational reaction, but he couldn't believe it. 

"The only ones who know are Alec and I." Simon gasped in betrayal. He supposed it made sense for Alec to know since they were husbands. How long has he known? Did he know that vampires were real too? 

Raphael could see the gears in Simon's head moving fast. He chuckled since it's been a long time since he's seen that look. It was the look Simon had when a bunch of questions came up in his head, but he wasn't sure whether to open his mouth and ask them. 

Raphael got off of the couch and stood in front of Simon. "I wanted to see you now. I don't know when I'll be able to again..." 

"Where have you been this whole time?" Simon wondered if he had been hauled up somewhere in the mountain this whole time. 

"Camille has this hotel in New York known as the Hotel Dumort. It's where her clan resides. I've been there training and adjusting to my new life." Raphael answered with relief that Simon hadn't started freaking about about now. He assumed his husband was being calm about the whole situation because it seemed like there was no point.

Simon couldn't ignore the fact that Raphael's wasn't sure when they'll be able to see each other again. It's been two years since he's seen Raphael and now they're sharing this lovely moment which conspired with finding out that his husband was a vampire. Now that he had his husband with him, Simon couldn't think of saying goodbye to him again. Simon never wanted to say goodbye in the first place. It wasn't going to be easy living a life, knowing Raphael is somewhat alive, and they can't be together. 

"Raph, what are we going to do? What does this mean for us?" It broke Simon's heart to ask the question or to even think it. This wasn't going to be easy to work out, how could it? 

Raphael's eyes saddened. "Oh baby, you know I'd be with you if I could. I don't know if you'd be safe with me. I'm not...I'm not a human anymore. I don't want you hurt. It's like how it used to-" 

Simon watched Raphael stop speaking and turned his head a bit as if he noticed someone Simon didn't. Simon didn't need to ask his undead husband since the door to the lodge open and six people entered. Raphael protectively stood in front of Simon as he suspiciously looked at the newly arrived people. 

If there was one perceptible thing about them was their pale skin that matches Raphael's. The stunning woman standing in the front was dressed in a red dress with long dark brown hair that fell past her shoulders. Simon didn't think anything of it until he realized it was freezing outside and there's no way this woman would wear that dress in that weather if she wasn't interesting in some way. 

Simon realized none of them were dressed in winter clothes. It took a minute when Simon realized these people were vampires. Their eyes were set on him and they looked like lions inspecting a grazing gazelle. 

"Camille. What are you doing here?" Simon's train of thoughts were adjourned by Raphael's voice. The woman in the red was Camille - Raphael's clan leader. 

Camille's eyes rested on Simon as if she hadn't heard Raphael speak a word. "I see your reunion has gone well?" When the male didn't respond, Camille took a few steps forward. "I'm happy for you, Raphael. You've been dutiful and I make sure to repay such loyalty." 

Raphael refrained himself from rolling his eyes. In a sarcastic tone he answered. "Yes, thank you for that. Now what brings you here?" 

"I've kept my end of the deal, Raphael. Deals require payment." Camille smirked, her eyes unable to look away from Simon. She chuckled when she saw the mortal shudder at her. 

It didn't take long for Raphael to understand what she was saying. Instead of acting surprise about this discovery, he hissed at her and exposed her fangs triggering the other vampires to do the same. 

"Over my undead body." Raphael gritted his teeth as he sent daggers Camille's and the others' way. 

Camille shrugged. "That can be arranged." 

With all possible haste, Raphael turned around and faced Simon. "Run upstairs and don't come down no matter what you hear." He would have wanted to peck Simon's lips for comfort, but he couldn't. The vampire was relieved when Simon nodded and dashed to the stairs. 

Raphael followed Simon and blocked the stairs. He wasn't going to let any of them harm Simon. He could hear his husband running up the stairs and he felt relieved when he got all the way up and kept going. Simon would have locked himself in one of the rooms, he hoped. 

Dead or alive, Raphael would protect Simon. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😊😫😊

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"No one knows where Raphael Santiago is. His friends and husband are desperate to find him though. They know that we're going to do everything in our power to find Raphael. I'm close to Simon Santiago and Clarissa Fairchild, but I know not to mix my personal and professional life. However, I do all I can, in my position, to help find Raphael." 

\- NYPD Detective Luke Garroway, 12/17/20

It felt idiotic walking around in the cold without really knowing where they were going. They were truly trying to make the best of the situation that had befallen onto them. They didn't know where they were, there were random people attacking them, it was cold and only one of them really knew how to use a gun and that person wasn't in the best state. 

Every so often they went they would pull out their phones and see if they got any bars. As expected, it didn't matter where they were because it was futile. There was no signal no matter wherever they went. It felt like they were going nowhere. Maia debated if they were going in circles sometimes, but they would've seen their old footprints. Maia tried looking around to see if anything stood out. 

Maia would have started saying "it feels like we've gotten nowhere" or something along the same lines. However, the situation sucked and everyone was well aware of that. She didn't need to remind everyone, including herself, that this trip has turned into a disaster. Taking one look at Jace and Alec and she was determined to keep her mouth shut. Sometimes negativity could bring the whole group down. 

Alec stopped a few times to expect the snow. It was easy for something to be buried underneath. "There's no footprints. Nothing either of them could have left behind either." 

"If we're going the way they went." Jace grimaced at the winter wonderland surrounding them. He could feel that all of this wandering was getting pointless. 

Alec shook his head in guilt. "I should have been watching my surroundings better, damn it!" He placed a hand over his face, groaning in frustration. 

Maia stepped in. "Alec, you can't blame yourself for getting knocked out by some jerk. You did what you were supposed to do." 

"You can't predict every little thing that's going to happen, bro," the blonde interjected as he placed a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder. 

Alec appreciated the two trying to be there for him. Guilt was eating at his very being. He shouldn't have stopped running or he should have taken a look back to make sure no one was behind him. Or he should have listened better so he could hear someone coming from behind. 

It would be nice if Magnus were here. He always knew the right way to comfort him when he was feeling down. Alec knew that his husband could defend himself - he was a warlock for heaven's sake! Alec just hoped he was fine. 

Speaking of the devil, swirls of purple and black appeared right in front of them. It causes Maia to scream and jump. Jace looked as if he found out aliens existed and were about to take over the planet. There then there was Alec, smiling at the familiarity of the swirls. 

It was a portal. 

Jace and Maia took steps back as they saw a figure step out of the purple and black swirls. Confusion was written all over their faces when a familiar glittery man emerged from it. Right there standing a few feet away from them was the one and only Magnus Bane. 

"Magnus!" Alec called out, running to be caught into his husband's arms. "Oh my God, I've missed you...tonight has gone to Hell." 

Magnus didn't need to question it since he agreed completely. He rubbed Alec's back soothingly. "It's okay, darling, I'm here, I'm here."

Alec whispered, still having not let go of his warlock husband. "Someone chased off Clary and Izzy. The same thing happened to Maia and Jace, but they were able to get away from the attackers." 

"They're vampires, Alec." Magnus confessed. The news isn't good now, but it will be soon after. Alec pulled away with worried eyes. 

Maia exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

"You did not just say those attackers were vampires." Jace knew this trip was becoming too much, but jokes and pranks? They were attacked! "That's...you're lying." 

Alec answered for the two. "He's not." He didn't care at the moment about debunking it or not, Magnus seemed to have more knowledge. "They have Izzy and Clary." 

Magnus smiled and stroked Alec's dark locks. "No, love, don't worry. We have some good vamps on our side, I swear. The bad vampire is being dealt with."

"Bad vampire?" Maia and Jace said in unison. The two still couldn't believe how hard was going on. 

"Camille Belcourt." When Magnus said the name, Alec's worry rose. Of course he knew about Magnus's infamous vampire lover who wasn't the good kind. "Don't worry, we have the good bloodsuckers willing to overthrow her." 

Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Don't they need a leader to fill her spot?" 

Magnus was unsure whether or not he wanted to share those details. "It concerns the vampires, not us. Izzy and Clary will be back at the lodge." 

"What? How?" 

"Like I said, we have good vamps on our side." Magnus's softened eyes did enough to comfort Alec's uneasiness. 

At least now, Alec knew that Isabelle and Clary were safe. He could trust Magnus, of course. Maia and Jace might be thinking otherwise, but Alec knew for certain that his warlock was speaking the truth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He could feel the adrenaline flowing within him as he ran into the room he was going to stay in. Without a second thought, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Simon didn't know which part of him believed that there was no way a vampire could get through a locked door if they were determined. The vampires downstairs, including Camille, were quite determined, from what he could see. 

Raphael was all by himself against all of those vampires. He wasn't doubting his husband, it's just sometimes you had to face reality. Simon knew Raphael was a naturally strong human - that must have advanced when he went through the vampire change, right? Simon didn't know what to believe and what to not anymore. 

Vampires were real for God's sake! 

Simon jumped on the bed when he recalled all the vampire movies he's ever seen. He went through his bag by throwing out every single thing out of it. Alec advised them the first time to bring anything that could help in case of an emergency. Simon was thankful that he packed the same exact way all the time. He cheered quietly when he found it. 

He picked up the lighter with his left hand and was nearly about to kiss it for being there when he heard laughter. Simon turned around to see Camille right in the doorway. He guessed correct - nothing would stop a vampire. He shuddered when the sultry woman shut the door close so no one would interrupt them. 

Don't forget Simon, she wants to kill you, Simon repeated as he remembered he had the lighter. 

"I've finally got you, my caramel," the dangerous woman cooed with hungry eyes. It was like a lion observing a zebra. "Raphael can't beat me." 

Simon felt angry upon hearing Camille mention Raphael in a not good way. From Raphael's story, it was clear that Camille wasn't the best vampire out there. She hadn't been watching the fledgling she turned and vampires could only drink from willing humans.

It was Camille's fault that Raphael died. 

"You don't know a thing about him." Simon glared at the woman who could care less about the vampire they were talking about. Simon could see boredom in her face. "You're the reason he's dead." 

Camille placed a hand over her chest and feigned astonishment. "I am the one who gave him life again, so uh, you should be thanking me."

Simon straightened his shoulders while looking back at Camille. He was more mad at her than afraid. "You're the reason I lost him. The reason why he can't be with his family. The reason why we can't..." 

Camille rolled her eyes. "Why you two can't be together? Boohoo, as if I care." She took a few steps closer with a smirk on her face. "Now, stop being annoying, my caramel. You're mine now." 

Simon kept an eye on her, expecting her to lunge at him. When he believed she was close enough, he grabbed the wooden lamp on the nightstand and took the wooden base and lit it with the lighter. By the corner of his eyes, he saw Camille's shocked expression. 

She must have thought of him as dumb. 

Camille was close enough when Simon decided to lunge forward. The wooden base of the lamp had heated enough from the lighter that there was a small flame on it. Camille hissed when she felt her hand burn from Simon's attack. 

"That hurt!" Camille yelled as she bared her fangs at the mortal. She hadn't expected Simon to do that and it drove her to rage. If only Raphael had picked a stupid human. Now, she wanted this one dead. It was unfortunate, but she wouldn't tolerate this. "You're dead." 

Simon was proud enough that he had been able to burn the woman. He kept the wooden lamp base in his hand and was prepared to burn her again. His disadvantage was that Camille was quicker which is why he didn't notice she wasn't in front of him when he blinked his eyes a few times. 

"Huh?" Simon would have turned around if he didn't feel someone's hands on his neck. When he heard a familiar laugh, he struggled. 

Then, "Sleep tight, my caramel," Camille's voice was heard and he felt pain. He screamed and then his world went black. Camille cackled with blood all over her mouth and hands. 

She couldn't wait for Raphael to find his surprise. 

  
  
  


_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

  
  
  


Stan was right behind her carrying the redhead while she was leading the way. Due to her vampire strength, Lily couldn't properly tell if the raven haired female she was carrying was light or heavy. It didn't matter and it's not like she could tell. 

It didn't take long for them to get to the lodge. They had scouted the area hours ago before. With their speed they were at the lodge in under ten minutes. The weather didn't bother them or the possibility of a human seeing them. Magnus had gone to handle his other mortal friends and would be with them. 

Once they got to the lodge, they could hear shouts and hissing come from the inside. Lily and Stan instantly entered through and the door was wide open for anyone to enter. Inside they could see Raphael trying to handle four vampires. Lily and Stan placed the two mortal girls down before assisting Raphael with the other vampires. 

While they were helping Raphael, they didn't notice Isabelle and Clary beginning to walk from their unconsciousness. Isabelle was the first to wake up, a sharp ache in her head causing her to groan in pain. 

"Ouch..." Isabelle winced in pain, by habit her hand rose and touched her forehead. Her eyes opened and she was greeted by the sight of vampires killing each other (which she wasn't aware that they were vampires). 

Isabelle's eyes widened when she noticed who was among the vampires. It was Raphael. She was about to scream when she felt Clary move from right behind her. She turned around to see her girlfriend stirring from being knocked out. 

"Izzy?" Clary groggily called out to her girlfriend. 

Unsure of what to react to first, Isabelle ended up making Clary her priority. She turned and placed her arms around Clary protectively. She didn't know how she was supposed to respond to the upcoming questions from Clary. 

Clary hadn't opened her eyes just yet, but she could hear something going on. "Izzy...what's that noise?" She didn't even know if she wanted to see that was happening. 

"I...I don't know, babe," the raven haired girl answered to the best of her ability. She couldn't forget one thing though. "Raphael is here though..."

Clary's eyes opened and she tried removing Isabelle's arms from her. "What?! Raphael?" 

"LEAVE!" Clary and Isabelle glanced up and saw a female and male hissing at two men who were scowling at them angrily. "Don't come back!" The two men ran out of the lodge with great speed. 

Clary's green eyes rested on Simon's husband. Isabelle was right. Raphael was standing there with the female and male right behind him. He was dressed in a typical suit he wore, his tan skin was pale and he appeared different. 

"Raphael!" The two girls and the vampires turned towards the front door where Magnus, Alec, Maia and Jace stood. Alec went to Clary and Isabelle while Magnus slowly approached Raphael. 

Raphael's eyes softened upon seeing the glittery man he cared about. Magnus saw him as a son and in a weird way, Raphael could see Magnus's fatherly manner and appreciated it. 

"Magnus. It's good to see you." Raphael said that sincerely. Lily and Stan stood behind him watching suspiciously. 

Magnus couldn't believe the dear boy he saw as his son was an immortal like him. He didn't despise Raphael - they now both shared something in common: immortality. Magnus had never wanted this for anyone he cared about. Now, Raphael was in a similar position. 

"My poor boy," the warlock said with gloominess. Alec was the only one who understood the way Magnus saw Raphael. "I never wanted this for anyone I loved..."

Raphael clenched his jaw, feeling downhearted by Magnus's words. It wasn't like the warlock was the one who did it to him. He blamed Camille for his death. Magnus had only ever helped his family and him. 

"You're...alive?" It was Jace's voice. Raphael briefly stared at the blonde, Maia looking just as shocked. 

"He's a vampire." Everyone glanced at Alec. 

Isabelle was the first one to react to Alec's words. "What did you just say, Alec?" 

"They exist. So do warlocks." Alec simply replied, not feeling like this was the right time to go into details. He would have to explain why he knew all of this and hadn't let them in on the secret. 

Clary wanted to question everyone until her eyes landed on the top of the stairs. She covered her mouth and fearfully kept her eyes on the figure. The others saw Clary's face and gazed at where she was looking. They too, were surprised at the sight before them. 

At the top of the stairs was Camille. With a smirk on her face, there was blood on her jaw and her fingertips all the way to her elbows. It wasn't seeing the woman that stunned them. Right in front of her was Simon's lifeless body, the side of his neck bleeding. Camille brought him in to show everyone, specifically Raphael, what had become of dear Simon. 

"Simon!" Clary wailed, rising from where she sat and wanting to run up the stairs. She ended up struggling in Isabelle's arms that held her tightly as tears fell from her cheeks. "No, no, no..." 

Magnus looked back and forth from Camille to Raphael. He didn't need to question Raphael's actions. Magnus would act the same if that was Alec and not Simon. Magnus didn't plan on stopping him. The warlock noticed Lily and Stan standing beside Raphael, waiting for him to make orders. 

"Kill her." Raphael growled as his fists clenched. Without question, Lily and Stan made their way towards Camille. Raphael didn't doubt Lily and Stan would fulfill the order as Camille ran out of the lodge. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter in this story 🙃

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"We searched the crime scene once more. We found Raphael's cell. We picked up his fingerprints, but nothing else. It's clear that he was on the phone with his mom at the exact time Ms. Santiago, Magnus and Simon say was the time he went out. It's just a phone though. His prints don't lead anywhere else. I still have hope that we'll find him." 

\- NYPD Detective Luke Garroway, 12/29/20

Everyone was still shocked by what had happened, but Magnus witnessed Raphael go up the stairs. Magnus felt his heart ache to see how gentle Raphael was when he picked Simon up in bridal style and walked back down. In the corner of his eye, he could see Alec have to help Isabelle from preventing Clary from running over to Simon's corpse. 

"Oh my gosh, Simon! No, no he can't...he can't..." Isabelle was trying her hardest to comfort Clary. Her own eyes were tearing up as she wiped away Clary's tears.

Raphael just stood there examining Simon's body. His eyes landed on the wound on his neck. Raphael could see the wound was what killed him. He could also smell Camille's vampire saliva. He was aware of how others Turned. He's seen it happen before which was why he was grateful at the moment. 

Magnus came towards him. "You have an idea." 

Raphael adjusted his hold on his husband. He would only ever be gentle with Simon. He would never wish to harm his beloved. "I know what I'm doing."

Before he gave Raphael the opportunity to leave, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Raphael, I need to be assured of that." 

"I know what I'm doing." Raphael replied, looking directly into Magnus's yellow cat eyes. He hoped Magnus could see how serious he was about this. 

Magnus breathed heavily. "I need you to know what gift you're giving him. Eternal life. A life where he can never be in sunlight. He can never be with his mother or sister. He can never live a human life." 

"You're asking me to let him die? When I have a way to prevent it?" Raphael questioned the warlock. 

"No, I'm not asking that. It'd be cruel. I'm just...I want you to know of what you're bringing back." Magnus said warningly. 

Raphael glanced down and smiled lovingly at Simon. "I'm bringing Simon back. It's still him. It's still that nerd I fell in love with who can never stop quoting movie references." 

"Okay," the warlock nodded. He wanted to be of any help. He was aware of vampires and a little bit of information about them. "What do you need of me?" 

Raphael started approaching the door while Magnus followed him. "Human blood. Lots of it. He'll need to feed in order to not fade and die. If you can Portal to and from it'd be easier." 

"Consider it done." Magnus said. 

Alec followed them, glancing at Raphael. "What else do you need, Raphael? Surely there's more to this." 

"Are you serious, Alec?" The three turned around to see Jace's unamused face. The blonde still couldn't believe this was all happening. 

"This...this is crazy!" Maia exclaimed, staying close to Jace. 

Alec couldn't find time to help and hold everyone else's hand at the same time. "Look, just listen, okay? There's no time to explain this. We need to do whatever Raphael says so we can get Simon back." 

"What?" Clary asked as she ran to them with Isabelle at her heels. "We're bringing Simon back? He'll come back as, as..." 

"A vampire." Raphael answered. Magnus pecked Alec's lips before creating a Portal. Everyone except Alec and Raphael were shocked as Magnus entered the swirls of purples and blacks. "I need a grave to be dug." 

"You'll need shovels." Isabelle said as she turned around. Clary didn't get the chance to react to anything since Isabelle took her by the wrist and they were both back inside. 

Raphael kept holding Simon until Isabelle and Clary came back with shovels. Jace and Alec volunteered to start digging the grave. Clary was being held by Isabelle as her green eyes never strayed from Simon's corpse. Her best friend was going to be a vampire. What the heck were they supposed to tell his family? 

After Alec and Jace were finished, Magnus Portaled back while Lily and Stan arrived. Raphael looked at the two vampires. "What of Camille?" 

Lily was the one to respond. "The others are keeping her contained. We plan on chaining her to a tree so the sun can burn her."

"You're bringing your mate back?" Stan was the one who asked. 

Raphael nodded. "He has the vampire saliva and has died. He just needs to be buried. Magnus brought the human blood he'll need to feed on when he comes back." 

"How long will this take?" Clary asked impatiently. She still wasn't sure how to feel about this. 

Magnus could hear a growl from the three vampires, so he decided to handle the redhead. "It all varies, but I believe it's all under five minutes if not less." 

Alec and Jace stepped away from the grave they had dug. Carefully, Raphael placed Simon inside and placed a kiss on his lips before getting back up. He couldn't find it in him to bury his own beloved, so Lily and Stan offered to help. He thanked them for the kind gesture. Magnus handed the two bags of human blood to Raphael. 

"Are we supposed to act like this is normal?" Maia inquired as she eyed the three vampires. She didn't feel comfort when Jace wrapped his arms around her. 

Jace hadn't even fully accepted everything yet. He was following with whatever Alec said since apparently he had a clue of what was happening. He didn't want to get anyone angry. He hadn't even gotten used to Magnus's yellow cat eyes. 

It didn't take long for the grave to be completely buried. Clary felt like she couldn't breathe just thinking about Simon being buried underneath all that snow. Magnus reassured her that everything was fine and that they weren't burying Simon alive. Right now, they were just waiting for the main event. 

"Simon will be the same, right?" Clary blurted out while looking at the vampires and then at Magnus since they were the only ones with the answers. 

Magnus kept his eyes on the grave. "Yes, biscuit. He'll be a vampire though - drinks blood, can't be in the sunlight, sleeps in a coffin - the whole nine yards." 

"Being a vampire doesn't change your personality." Lily wasn't impressed with the mortals constant questioning. It was becoming a bit annoying, but a part of her reminded her that these were Raphael's and Simon's friends. Respect had to be shown. 

If anyone was going to say anything else, they were interrupted. For a moment the ground shook, until they realized it wasn't the ground shaking. The three vampires and Magnus were the only ones who weren't looking in shock of what was going on. 

The snow on top of the grave was moving. A hand rose from the snow and started clawing at the ground. Clary and Isabelle refrained themselves from screaming in fright at the sight. To think that those hands belonged to their nerdy, talkative Simon. 

Raphael fell to his knees with the bags of blood in his hands. He knew how fledglings were during their beginning and he wanted to be there for his beloved. Another hand came out from the snow, clawing out. In moments, Simon's upper body was coming out from the grave they had dug. The first thing the former human didn't do was smile and wave at them. His eyes were full of hunger and he hissed as he showed his fangs. 

Lily and Stan stood behind Raphael as he opened one bag and placed it in front of Simon. Overtaken by hunger, Simon grabbed the bag without question and chugged the red liquid from inside. Once he opened the second one, he put it near Simon for when he finished with the first one. It didn't take long for Simon to drink from both the bags. 

It was right after rising from the dead and draining two bags of human blood when Simon's sanity sunk in. He blinked a few times and was looking around as if he were in a room of pitch black. The funny thing was, Simon's senses were enhanced. 

"What...what happened?" Simon's voice cracked as he stared down to see the bags of blood and his own hands stained red. 

Raphael held out his hand when Clary was about to open her mouth. "Mi amor, it's okay. You're here with us." He felt his heart (if only it could beat) melt when Simon's puppy dog eyes glanced up at him. "You're going to be fine, I promise. You're a vampire now." 

Simon panted heavily as if he were hyperventilating but he didn't need oxygen to breathe! "But...Camille killed me..." 

"She did, but you had vampire saliva from here. It was the only thing that was able to turn you into a vampire. We were able to bring you back." Raphael elucidated while fondling with Simon's bloodied hands amorously. Simon didn't need to think he was a monster - Raphael went through that and learned it wasn't true. 

Simon's chocolate brown puppy eyes were empty for a moment as an epiphany hit him. "I'll never see Mom and Becky ever again..." 

Raphael let go of Simon's hands and wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him affectionately. He endured the identical change and it wasn't a small feat. 

"I know, mi amor. I know that I made this choice. It was selfish of me, but I couldn't let you die. I just got back to you and I couldn't lose you." Raphael could feel Magnus's eyes on him. He did put the warlock's mind at rest for his choice or so he hoped.

Simon placed one of his bloodied hands on Raphael's chest and beamed. "We can be together now..." 

"Forever." Raphael promised as he tucked a strand of Simon's hair behind his ear. The smile on Simon's face told him that he had made the correct choice. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!! This was a fun experience writing this story and I can't wait to show you guys the next projects I have in plan for the Shadowhunters!! Expect to see more Saphael, Malec, Clizzy and Jaia from my stories 😊😊😊

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"We haven't found Raphael yet. The chief wants us to focus on other cases. I get the importance of them, it's just...I know not to mix my personal and professional life together, but I can't help it. Simon is like a son to me. Hell, Raphael came to me and then Elaine to ask for Simon's hand. If Simon is a son to me, that makes Raphael my son-in-law in some way. I'll follow the orders I've been given, although I feel sad to have to stop. I'm not losing hope that Raphael is out there though. I never will." 

\- NYPD Detective Luke Garroway, 4/21/21

Everything was so different now that he was a vampire. It was everything Raphael described after he woke up. It took a moment to realize that his rebirth style was identical to his husband's. They both came back from dead buried in snow. Both of them were also killed by vampires who had an uncontrollable thirst for human blood. 

Raphael had given him blood and it seemed like enough for now. The nice thing about this new change was that he wouldn't be enduring it alone. Raphael mentioned his friends Lily and Stan helped him out after he was reborn. Both of Raphael's friends had been looking at him with soft eyes - Magnus said "as Raphael's great allies they'd be friends with his mate." Simon blushed at that. 

He couldn't ignore the looks everyone was sending him, particularly Clary. Simon understood that this was going to be new to all of them (excluding Magnus and Alec). Maia had flipped out along with Jace when figuring out that vampires were real. They thought it was some joke until (as Magnus told the story), Raphael came to them with Simon's corpse ready to be buried in the snow. 

"You need to leave." Raphael muttered as they made their way towards the cars. Raphael wanted to make sure all of them ended up safely back to their vehicles. 

Simon didn't know since he was occupied with Camille, but the other vampires Raphael was fighting off weren't dead. Lily and Stan arrived to help him, but they didn't kill all of them. The two that were left ran off instantly. Raphael didn't want to chance anything although those two were exiled from the clan and would be killed if they ever bothered the clan. 

"Please, do visit, Raphael," the warlock began as he unlocked the car. Now that he knew of Raphael's new situation (which was also Simon's), he could see them. He could see his son and son-in-law. 

Simon couldn't deny the surprise he felt hearing Magnus saw that. "The vamp thing doesn't bother you?" He didn't realize he spoke until after. 

Magnus smiled at the former human. "No Sheldon, it doesn't bother me. Monsters don't scare me, especially if I'm considered one."

Simon tilted his head, still not understanding the whole monster thing that Magnus understood so well. "What makes you a monster? Warlocks are dope, Magnus." 

"Warlocks are half human half demon." Magnus flashed his yellow cat eyes which caused Simon to jump back. Magnus glamoured them once more and smirked. 

Raphael was thankful that Magnus was understanding. Now that he was the new clan leader and the cat was out of the bag, everything would be easier. 

"We'll make sure to visit," the Catholic promised. He eyed the others that were staring at the vampires. "I don't know if we'll be welcomed entirely."

Maia was the first to reply. She was still shaken up by the whole night. "It's a lot to get used to." 

"But you're still the same Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis that you were before the fangs and cold skin." Isabelle stated with a beautiful smile as she approached the two to embrace them. 

"You're awesome, Izzy." Simon muttered as his face was buried in her raven hair. He pulled away and gawked at Clary. "What about you?" 

Clary came over to stand in front of Simon. Her eyes were full of confusion, but it looked like she was trying to understand what she could about the whole thing. This wasn't going to be easy for everyone, it would be odd if it was. Magnus understood because he was a monster too and Alec did because Magnus told him everything long ago. 

"You're still the best friend I made when we were six." Clary smiled softly as she pulled Simon into a hug. She frowned. "What are we supposed to say about you?"

Magnus crossed his arms. "It wouldn't be entirely easy to erase you both from people's minds. That would be a lot of people and I'd be exhausted right after, but...I'll let you guys decide." 

Simon didn't feel good about that. "I don't know if I want anyone to forget me." 

"We can call the cops now and say you were missing. It would be another missing person's case. It was a lot to deal with the first time, but now we know where you guys really are." Alec reminded them. It was a lot to handle two years ago, but it didn't seem as bad now knowing of Raphael's situation. 

"No matter what we'll handle it." Jace said encouragingly. 

Simon thanked them. "Thank you guys for all of this, I know it's a lot for you too."

"Don't worry about us, Si," the redhead said as she patted Simon's shoulder. She could imagine Elaine's and Rebecca's heartbroken faces when they said Simon went missing, but they'd handle it. "Do come by and visit though. Preferably Magnus's though. We won't have to worry about people you know barging in." 

They all embraced each other one last time before the humans headed inside their cars. Magnus stole one last look at them before heading into the car with Alec. This time as they went back to New York City, they wouldn't have either Raphael or Simon in their backseat. It'd be just the two of them. 

The four vampires watched as the mortals drove away. There wasn't much light although it was past dawn. The vampires agreed to stay in the mines until night came along and then they'd head to the Hotel Dumort. 

  
  
  
  
  


_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

  
  
  
  
  


The whole hotel looked fancy and expensive. It was something he would expect to see if his mom took Rebecca and he on some trip. There had been those moments in his life. Remembering his mom and sister brought a smile to his face. Those times were simpler and he was a human. So was Raphael, although they didn't know each other at that time of their lives. 

Raphael answered all the questions he had the night they headed to the Hotel Dumort. 

"Do we sleep on coffins? Can we turn into bats? Can we eat human food or do we get sick? Are we allowed to say God's name, step on holy land or mutter anything religious? Do we live off only human blood or can we drink animal blood too? We don't sparkle right, that's only a Twilight thing?"

Simon's rambling was one of the many things Raphael missed and something that didn't stop in the Hotel Dumort. The clan actually got used to hearing Simon's voice and the fledgling. They all befriended him and chatted with him when Raphael couldn't. As a clam leader, he had duties to fulfill although he'd rather be with Simon and just listen to him. 

If any of their mortal friends or Magnus were present during that first week, they would admit that Simon was back to his normal self. He smiled and babbled ongoing like he did before Raphael disappeared. Simon was back to the old self that everyone had been missing for so long. 

  
  
  
  
  


_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

  
  
  
  
  


"I am hoping everything is going on being the new vamp in the house?" Magnus questioned Simon as he sat on the couch with Alec. 

The others weren't lying when they said they wanted Raphael and Simon to visit. The vampires could only reveal themselves to their group of friends. They both knew they had to let go of their old lives which included the people who didn't know they were vampires. Their friends had to know since they were on the trip to Mount Alicante, of course. 

It nearly felt like a regular couples night they shared two years ago. It was a bit different now. Jace came with Maia instead of showing up alone. Raphael and he were vampires. Everyone now knew that Magnus was a warlock. The best thing about it was that they all accepted this situation of theirs. It might be weird, but they didn't stop being friends. 

Simon nodded merrily at Magnus's words. "Yeah. They're all like friends to me. They love to hear me perform too! They wish they had a stage at the hotel so it would feel more like a concert." 

"That's really great, Simon. At least you didn't have to give up your singing career, kind of?" Isabelle answered positively with sparkling dark eyes. 

Jace looked worried. "As long as they're not hurting you, but I guess..." 

Maia smacked Jace's arm playfully. "Shut up, Jace. He's a vampire living in a hotel of vampires, of course he'll be fine." 

"Raphael is there which is all that matters," Simon's fiery haired friend chimed in as she came to sit right next to Isabelle and rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. 

Simon would have blushed at Clary's words if he could. Isabelle wriggled her eyebrows in his direction and smirked when Simon felt a familiar arm drape around his shoulders and pull him close. 

"Well you both look happy." Alec said as he emerged from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. Magnus had Blood Marys prepared for the two vampires. 

Clary commented. "Things have changed yet are still the same." 

"The clan loves you, mi amor." Raphael said before placing a kiss on Simon's cheek. He was happy with how things were now that he had Simon back in his life. He was always happier with his husband. 

Simon giggled before turning to face Raphael. It felt like nothing had changed - Clary was right - but things were different. He knew that he couldn't ever see his mom or Rebecca ever again, but it was the same sacrifice Raphael had to make. 

Their friends decided to have Simon be a missing case as well. It was easier that way and like Raphael, they weren't ever going to find a body. Elaine was comforted by Guadalupe, who had lost her son the same exact way. It took a year for the Lewis's to accept that Simon was dead. 

Magnus told them that in Guadalupe's mind, she believed that the both of them were in Heaven together which was sweet in the couple's opinion. Elaine and Rebecca took time to accept it, but Rebecca was the one who convinced her mom that Simon was in a better place with Raphael. 

Since the couple were living in the Hotel Dumort, Simon and Raphael wanted to sell whatever they owned and their apartment. They agreed that they wanted the money to go to help Rosa's cancer. Clary, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec helped with that since the vampires couldn't handle that during the day. 

"You have a warlock for a husband." Simon commented randomly as he looked towards Alec's direction while Raphael went to approach Magnus. 

Alec snickered. "You have a vampire husband." He tilted his head with a look of uncertainty. "Then again, you're also a vampire." Simon convulsed with laughter at Alec's words. 

In a different room, Magnus and Raphael were discussing whatever was on their mind. Magnus remembered before Raphael was about to bury Simon's corpse - he wanted to make sure Raphael knew what he was doing. Magnus knew what it was like when he was younger and accepting his powers. He could only imagine what Raphael's adjustment to being a vampire had been like. He wanted to make sure that Raphael could take care of Simon. The warlock didn't doubt it after Raphael took control of the situation after Simon was reborn. 

"Now that I'm an immortal and so is Simon, I've never considered what you'll do in your situation." Raphael said with an ounce of downheartedness. The topic wasn't the most optimistic one to discuss. "You're immortal too..." 

Magnus had never been asked this by Raphael or even Alec before. He let time take control of the wheel for now, but he knew it would be a topic he'd need to think of. Someone was bound to bring it up and he always suspected his husband would be the one. 

When you were in love, sometimes the not so happy matters went over your head. 

"It's something I'll have to ask Alec. I wouldn't ask him to become an immortal for me though. It's not easy watching everyone you love fade away." Magnus dejectedly said with a downcast gaze. 

Raphael was proud of Magnus for thinking selflessly, but it wouldn't be easy for him to watch Alec to grow old and pass on. Raphael would be there, but he couldn't imagine Magnus enduring heartbreak once more. 

"I'll know you'll both talk about it when you two think it's best. I just want you to know that no matter what he chooses, Simon and I will be there to help." Raphael assured the warlock supportively. Magnus sent him an appreciative smile. 

  
  
  


_**~ Till Death do Us Part ~** _

  
  
  


After having spent time with their dear friends, they headed back to the hotel. It was late enough and the sun wouldn't be in the sky for about five more hours. The two vampires were welcomed by the other vampires at the hotel. Lily and Stan reassured Raphael that nothing had happened while they were gone. 

Raphael had regrettably excused himself to deal with some matters about the hotel. He wished he wouldn't have to go, but he was the clan leader so he had to handle these responsibilities. Simon understood and followed Lily and Stan to head back with the other vampires to hang with them. 

As usual, many of the vampires wanted to hear him perform. They said that hearing his voice was an enjoyment and one of their favorite forms of entertainment. Simon shyly agreed and began singing something he had recently come up with. Like what he used to do, he wrote down new songs in a notebook. He found inspiration in his old and new life. The vampires enjoyed his performance and applauded him right after. 

"Too bad Raphael wasn't here." Lily looked sullen as if it were her fault that Raphael was occupied and couldn't be here with Simon. 

Simon sat back on the fancy sofa with the other vampires. "It's okay. He's used to hearing me sing. It was my career when we were both humans. He always tried to come to my gigs." 

"You two are so lovesick for each other." Stan jeered at with a knowing grin at the baby vampire. 

"He is my mate." All of the vampires looked to see Raphael standing there right behind. 

Simon beamed with twinkling eyes. "Raph!" He got up from the couch and embraced Raphael lovingly. Raphael hugged back. "I missed you," he said as he pulled away from his husband. 

"Mi amor, it's only been about an hour." 

"So?" Simon didn't care however long it's been. 

Raphael caressed Simon's face. "I'm happy you're adjusting well with the other vampires. They are our clan." 

"Our clan?" Simon raised an eyebrow at that. 

"As my mate, you have some authority of sorts. Besides, everyone respects and loves you as their recent fledgling." Raphael said with a teasing smile. Most of the clan have begun calling Simon the baby vampire of the clan. Raphael couldn't argue with the nickname. 

Simon leaned close to Raphael's face, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. "I love you, Raph." 

"Te amo, mi amor," the clan leader replied back before placing his lips on Simon's. The two shared a passionate, loving kiss. They hadn't been aware what they had both endured the last two years, but it felt like none of it had happened. 

They were now together and would be for all eternity. 


	11. IMPORTANT

  
Hello my lovely readers,

I have decided to bring a different version to my dear story. I have made this notice with one other story of mine and some oneshots I've written and this will be identical to those. This different version of my story will be put into a new fandom. Now, this version stays here, but the other version for the different fandom will be on Wattpad under the name The_Balcony_Scene (me). 

I just wanted you to know that if you find this story on Wattpad on a different fandom for a different ship under The_Balcony_Scene, it's me putting my work in a different fandom. I came up with the idea of bringing a different version to my story and I want to share this version with other people of a different fandom since I'm proud of this story idea and I know it would be awesome to see another version of it. I would love to share it in another fandom. 

I nearly had the idea of deleting it and just remaking it into the fandom I want to put it in, but no. I hope people have enjoyed this version and in case someone would be interested in this, they can have the Shadowhunters version to read. 

So this version is staying here and another one is being made on Wattpad. Sorry if I repeated things again, I just wanted to make sure I delivered my message correctly. 

Thank you for reading 

  
Sincerely, 

mooncrest


End file.
